


HBP Drabbles

by adenei



Series: Romione Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:16:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 40
Words: 36,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27140968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adenei/pseuds/adenei
Summary: Romione Drabbles from Tumblr Prompts that fit in during Half Blood Prince.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Series: Romione Tumblr Prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981111
Comments: 12
Kudos: 67





	1. You Like Her

**Author's Note:**

> Some of these may be duplicates as I am re-organizing my page. Thank you for your patience :)

Fred had a shit eating grin on his face. He and George had just figured out a new line of products and he was about to go test it out on Ron. In his hand, Fred was carrying a tiny toy version of a toilet. They’d charmed the mini objects to magically turn into their life size form once dropped onto the floor. It was brilliant. A simple counter charm would bring the object back to it’s mini size, but Ron didn’t need to know that.

He’d just open up the door to Ron’s room, ask him if he wants his own bathroom, and drop the toilet. It was the perfect plan until he opened the door and saw Ron sitting at his desk, a half written letter on his desk. He was gazing at a picture of himself and Hermione with this goofy, loving look on his face. 

“You really like her, don’t you,” Fred heard himself say. 

Ron jumped as he opened the desk drawer and shoved the picture in the desk drawer. “What? Where’d you come from? Why would you even-”

“There’s nothing wrong with it, little brother. I think it’s sweet,” Fred said sincerely. He knew he took the mickey out of Ron more often than not, but he’d seen this coming from a mile away. “Don’t wait too long.”

“What are you on about?” Ron said. He’d learned to be wary of anything either of the twins had to say.

“Just don’t wait to tell her how you feel. I know she’s your best friend, but someone else might snatch her right out from underneath you.” Fred turned and walked out without another word. He couldn’t take anymore of the confused look on Ron’s face as he processed his brother’s words. He would have dropped the toilet after all if he waited. Instead, he headed down to Ginny’s room instead.


	2. The Lopsided Haiku

HBP MM: The Lopsided Haiku  
“You should write a love note!” said Ginny eagerly.

“Excuse me?” said Hermione, raising an eyebrow at her.

“Yes, that’s exactly it. Like the ridiculous singing telegram I sent to Harry on Valentine’s Day in my first year.”

“No, absolutely not!” Hermione cringed at even the thought of that.

“I’m not saying you have to give it to him! But it would be funny if you two do get together down the road! You’d be able to use it to your advantage in many situations.” Ginny reasoned.

“Why have you had so much thought about this?” Hermione asked, shaking her head in disbelief.

“ A girl can still dream can’t she?” Ginny countered.

“But aren’t you with Dean?” 

“Well, yes, but only because you said I should try and move on and not wait for Harry to wake up and realize what he’s missing out on. Besides, I’ve already written mine, and if my dreams ever do become reality, I can always be the one to look back and say, ‘but I loved you first, and here’s the proof!” Ginny giggled.

“Do you even know how ridiculous you sound?” Hermione couldn’t help but laugh at the ridiculousness of it.

“Oh, come on! You know you want to! It doesn’t have to be a full fledged poem! Oooh, what if you wrote a Haiku?! Yes, that sounds exactly like it’d be something you’d write. Come on, try it!” Ginny would not let this go.

In fairness, Hermione did think it was starting to sound fun. She’d never been one for any of the froo froo crush stuff. She couldn’t doodle Ron’s name in a notebook with hearts around it because he was always near her in school and could potentially see it. So maybe this could be her little secret after all. “Okay, fine, but you swear this will be our secret?” Hermione asked her.

Ginny squealed with excitement. “Yes!”

So Hermione ripped a piece of parchment out and began jotting down thoughts, and played around with them until she was satisfied with the flow of her haiku: 

His smile’s perfection  
Red hair and freckles galore  
Matches your blue eyes

Hermione sat back and read it a few times as Ginny jumped up to see. “Oh, this is brilliant!” She dissolved into more fits of laughter.

“Really? Poetry is not my strong suit, let alone haikus..” Hermione was about to crumple it up and burn it when Ginny snatched it out of her hand. “Ginny, no! What are you doing?!”

“Hiding this so you can’t destroy it!”

Hermione pouted. “I hate you sometimes.”

“Nope, that’s not going to work, sorry!”

“Ugh, I’m going to find Ron and Harry. They won’t humiliate me like this. I swear, I will get you back if you so much as even mention this to them.”

“Don’t worry, I know what your revenge streak can be like. It’ll be in a safe place until it’s time to break it out again, I promise.”

Hermione rolled her eyes and said, “I hope so,” as she left the room.


	3. Lost Balance

Fleur was standing precariously on a chair in the kitchen, trying to reach the ingredients she’d gotten to make her maman’s homemade eclair recipe. Mrs. Weasley had shoved them as high as possible in the cupboard, and it appeared that Fleur didn’t have her wand on her to summon the materials that way.

Ron was also in the kitchen, preparing some tea for Hermione, who was upstairs reading. He looked up when he noticed Fleur moving slightly to the right, only to realize there was no more chair for her to stand on. Ron instinctively moved over just as Fleur lost her balance and fell off the chair. He reached out and caught her before she could fall to the ground or hit her head on the counter.

Hermione was walking down the stairs at that same moment. “Ron, does your mum have any Peppermint leaves? I think I’d like that in my-” She stopped mid-sentence as she saw Ron holding Fleur in his arms bridal style. Normally, Hermione was good about hiding her jealousy to Ron’s face. She would vent to Ginny later, but she couldn’t hide the death glare that was pasted on her face. She’s already engaged to Bill, why does she need to keep teasing Ron, too? I’ll never be able to compare to that if she doesn’t leave him alone!

“Oh! Thank you, Ron! I thought zat ze chair was over more.” Fleur said as Ron set her down.  
“It’s, er, no problem. Where’s your wand anyway?” Ron reached for his own and summoned the ingredients that were still teetering on the top shelf. He wasn’t seventeen yet, but there was enough magic around the Burrow that he was fairly sure he wouldn’t get turned in.

Fleur looked around. “I must ‘ave left it upstairs. I will go get it now.” Fleur noticed the look of fury on Hermione’s face. “Hello, Hermione!” she said as she brushed past her. 

Hermione’s arms were crossed tightly around her stomach as she watched Ron who, wait, his face doesn’t have the signature blush that was normally there whenever he interacted with the part Veela. This observation threw Hermione off a bit. 

When Ron looked over at her after hearing Fleur’s words, his face split into a grin. “Hey! I was just about to bring your tea up. Sorry if I took too long...Fleur fell off the chair trying to grab something on the top shelf.” He shook his head.

“O-oh,” Hermione said. “I just came down to see if there was any peppermint to add into my tea.”  
“Yeah, sure! Let me grab some,” Ron set about to finish preparing her drink, handing it to her. “Did you want to go back upstairs or stay down here?” The way his attention focused solely on her and the fact that he wasn’t looking longingly up the stairs for Fleur’s return was enough to distract Hermione from what she’d just seen.

“Um, upstairs is fine. Thank you, Ron,” she said as she began to make her way back up the stairs with Ron close behind.


	4. Dealing with Phlegm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus: Includes follow up of Ron going out to the pond after :)

HBP MM: Dealing with Phlegm*  
Ron was outside with the impossible task of degnoming the garden. It was bad enough when the twins or Harry were there to help, but right now he was on his own. He knew he’d need to finish the chore before he could go relax by the pond for the afternoon or his Mum would give him something ten times worse to do tomorrow. 

He heard the door open and saw Fleur walk out with a basket of laundry. Ron and Ginny had been in for a major shock when they’d come home for the summer holidays, only to realize that Fleur Delacour was living with them and engaged to Bill. Thankfully, Ron had grown up a bit, so the Veela influence wasn’t as strong as it’d been back in fourth year. That wasn’t to say he still didn’t become entranced every now and then, but he could still focus on what he was doing if she walked into the room.

“Hello, Ron. Do you mind if I hang up my laundry or will zese little nuissances fling dirt on my freshly laundered clozing?” Fleur greeted him as she made her way to the clothesline.

“I think these are the last three. Ron said as he flung another one far off into the field.”

“ ‘Ow long have they invaded your family’s garden?” she asked.

Ron shrugged. As long as I can remember. We need to kick them out at least once a week when during the summer.”

“Ah, I am glad we do not ‘ave them in France. At least, not in ze city.” Fleur said as Ron continued getting rid of the last of the gnomes.

“How do you like it out here?” Ron asked.

“It eez not bad. I quite like ze quiet of the countryside. It eez peaceful. Your family is very kind to let me stay with zem.”

“Er, yeah, anytime.” Ron wasn’t really sure what to say to her in that regard. He knew his Mum did not approve, and Ginny was not enthralled about Fleur’s extended stay either. He could understand that since she never did much to help out around the house, at least not in the last few weeks that Ron had been home.

He flung the last gnome and said, “That should be the last of them. You should be safe to hang up those clothes now.”

“Thank you, Ronald. Do you have anything planned for zis afternoon?” 

“Hopefully relaxing by the pond and hiding from any other chores Mum decides to dole out” Ron joked.

“Ah, yes, it eez a beautiful day for that.”

They heard a loud bang as the side door slammed shut. Ginny shot Hermione a weird look as they came out the door. Hermione looked annoyed by something, but Ron had no idea what he could have possibly done. She’d only just arrived last night. Ron noticed she had a towel wrapped around her, and a bag that surely contained a plethora of books that she’d flit between as they laid in the sun. 

He heard her huff as she walked by them, and Ginny called to Ron. “We’re walking over to the pond now if you want to join us.”

“Uh, yeah sure, be there in a few.” He watched them, mainly Hermione, walk away and turned to head back into the house to gather his things.

“I do not think Hermione eez very ‘appy with me,” Fleur commented.

Ron looked at her thoughtfully. “Why do you say that?”

Fleur gave a knowing smile as she said, “No reazon, but you’d do well to give ‘er enough attention while she eez here.”

“Er, alright then,” Ron said. He really wasn’t sure what she meant, of course he’d pay her enough attention. He invited her there after all. Plus, he was excited to be able to spend some time with her before Harry arrived. Still, he couldn’t help but think about Hermione’s odd behavior as he trudged back into the house.

***********************  
Hermione tossed her stuff down when they reached the pond, and sat down in the grass. “Can you believe him?” she complained to Ginny.

“I know, how dare he have a conversation with Fleur!” Ginny responded with a smirk. “Come on, Hermione, he wasn’t even showing off or flirting with her. Come to think of it, it hasn’t even happened that much since we’ve been home.”

“Well good, maybe that means he’s actually maturing.”

“Why do you care anyways?” Ginny asked. Her question was rheotorical, since she did know why it bothered Hermione.

“Shouldn’t he be spending time with me and not her? I was the one he invited over to stay for the summer. He was clearly done degnoming!”

“Hermione, it was just a conversation,” Ginny reassured her. “Green does not look good on you.”

“Green?” 

“You’re obviously jealous. Need I remind you that Fleur’s engaged to Bill. Ron knows that, and his crush from fourth year was just that. He doesn’t have feelings for her now.” She looked back towards the house, and saw him walking out the door. “Look, he’s heading over now. So you can play this two ways. Pretend like nothing happened, or be mad at him for nothing.”

Hermione rolled her eyes. “Fine, I guess you’ve made your point.”

“A little flirting wouldn’t hurt either, you know.” Ginny laughed as Hermione looked at her blankly, face turning red.

**************************

Ron was walking out to the pond as Ginny jumped in like a cannonball. When she re-emerged, she shouted at Hermione, “C’mon Hermione! What are you waiting for?”

Hermione huffed at Ginny as she hesitantly took off the cover up she had on over her two piece that Ginny insisted she wear. She walked out to the dock and stepped gingerly onto the stairs, slowing acclimating herself to the water.

Ron almost stopped there in the middle of the field. The only other time he’d seen Hermione in a swimsuit was the summer before fourth year, and she’d worn a modest one piece. Merlin’s beard, she’s gorgeous, he thought. He was glad he was so far away so she couldn’t see him staring. Ron picked up the pace. He needed to get himself into the water quickly so they wouldn’t see his, er, well...let’s just say his eyes weren’t the only thing that noticed how amazing she looked in very little clothing.

He dropped his stuff and took a running start into the pond, almost jumping over Hermione’s head and making a big splash. 

“Hey!” Hermione shouted at him. “I was trying to keep my hair dry!”

Ron grinned mischievously at her. “Well, water is pretty wet, you know,” he teased as he playfully splashed her again.

In retaliation, Hermione dove under water in Ron’s direction. “So much for not getting your hair wet,” he said as he began laughing, when suddenly he felt something hard shove him in his stomach. He saw a mass of curls emerge from the water, and Hermione was gasping for air inches from his face

“Are you happy now?” She said in a huff.

“I’m just peachy, but I’m not the one who went and got her whole head wet because of a few splashes,” Ron said with a smirk.

Hermione let out a noise that sounded something between an ‘urgh’ and a groan as she launched herself at him. It was her intention to use her body weight to push him underwater, but that didn’t exactly play out as planned. Instead, her hands slipped over his shoulders so they looped around his neck and her body slid down his. She was pressed up against him as she slid, so Ron got a face full of Hermione’s upper half. His hands instinctively reached out to try and catch her, and instead of catching her waist as he’d intended, his hands landed straight on her bum. When she finally stopped, they were holding each other and their faces were so close their noses were touching. 

Both of them were frozen in that position, neither knowing what to do next until they heard, “Don’t mind me, I’ll just be over here waiting for you two to remember you’re not alone!” Ginny was sitting on the end of the dock, enjoying the show that was playing out in the middle of the pond.

“Oh! Er, sorry…” Hermione said as she slowly backed away from him and swam back over to the dock. 

As she pulled herself out of the water, Ginny said, “When I suggested you should flirt, I didn’t mean like that.” She laughed. “Well done, though!”

“Was it that bad?” Hermione asked. She was mortified despite feeling rather turned on by being that close to Ron with very little in between.

“Oh no! How you two didn’t start snogging is beyond me.” Ginny broke into hysterical laughter as Hermione groaned from the missed opportunity.

Ron remained where he was, treading water for a bit. If the thought of Hermione in a bikini made him hard before, that was nothing compared to feeling her breasts slide against his face while he was grabbing her arse. He was sure he’d be fantasizing about that for a long time ahead.


	5. You're So Needy

HBP MM: “You’re so needy”  
August 1996

There was a knock on the door. 

“Hey, Ginny? Hermione?” Ron called as he entered Ginny’s room. 

Hermione looked up at him, trying to avoid the ‘wind knocked out of her’ feeling that she seemed to get more and more often whenever she was around Ron. 

“Have you seen my Christmas sweater from fourth year anywhere? Mum said she hasn’t seen it in the wash, and it’s not in my trunk..” Ron looked at them, hoping for another lead.

Ginny shook her head, as Hermione said, “You’re so needy.” A tiny smile played at her lips. “Do you mean to say you’re actually packing before the night before we go back to Hogwarts?” 

“Er, sort of. Mum was getting after me to clean out my trunk, so I was skimming off the top. Just noticed that one was missing. So...have you seen it?” Ron asked her.

“No, I can’t say that I have. Sorry, Ron.” Hermione avoided his gaze as she pretended to go back to the letter she was writing.

Ron watched Hermione for a moment. “Right. Well, Harry and I are going to have a fly in a bit if you wanna join, Gin.” 

“Brilliant! We’ll join you soon,” Ginny said.

Ron smiled as he walked out of the room. Hermione could feel Ginny’s eyes on her as she felt her face grow hotter.

“You’ve got it bad,” Ginny teased her.

“What? No! I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Hermione tried to feign ignorance.

“Oh, come on Hermione, don’t lie! Like I haven’t noticed how flushed you get every time my dear brother walks into a room.”

“It’s- It’s nothing.” Hermione lied.

“So that sweater in your trunk that looks an awful lot like the one Ron was asking for earlier is nothing?” Ginny cocked her head as she raised an eyebrow.

“What?! How did you-” Hermione whipped her head around to look at Ginny.

“Saw it the other day when you asked me to grab a jumper. I figured you didn’t mean that one.”

“Yes, well...thanks.” Hermione was at a loss for words. 

“I think it’s brilliant, you know,” Ginny laughed as Hermione smiled gratefully.

“You won’t say anything?” Hermione asked.

“Course not. Thought I just proved it. Shall we head outside then?” Ginny asked as Hermione nodded and followed her out of the room. 

*************************

May 1998

Ron was helping Hermione clean out the beaded bag now that they were back at the Burrow.

“What’s this?” he asked, as he pulled out a too small Weasley sweater. It looked like the one from...fourth year? He checked the inside, and sure enough there was a small tag with the year 1994 written on it.

Hermione looked up from the book sorting she’d become engrossed in. “Umm...it’s one of your Christmas sweaters?” she answered him confusedly.

“I know that. It’s the one from fourth year. You know, the one I asked you about when I couldn’t find it before sixth year? How’d it end up in here?”

“Oh...um…” Hermione's face turned scarlet.

“Hermione…” Ron said impatiently.

“I packed everything I thought we might need before we left on the hunt. You know that. It probably turned up when I was packing and I added it to the pile.”

Ron contemplated her for a moment. “Hermione, we packed most of my stuff together. Aside from the clothes that had just been washed. Where did you find this sweater?”

Hermione finally met his gaze and let out a big sigh. “I had it.” 

“I’m sorry, I think I misheard you. Did you say you had it?” Ron tried, but couldn’t avoid the smirk that played on his lips. “I’m gonna need a bit more of an explanation.”

“You’re impossible sometimes,” Hermione said as she shook her head.

“Come on, now, out with it!” Ron poked playfully at her side.

“Fine, fine! I took it back in fifth year over Christmas. You’d just gotten your new sweater, and you’d complained about that one being tight anyways! I didn’t think you’d miss it.” She said defensively.

Ron laughed. “I’m not mad, Hermione. Though, I don’t know why you didn’t just tell me you had it when I asked that one time. What’d you say instead? Didn’t you call me needy? Because I was looking for it?”

Hermione laughed with him. “Well, I had to throw you off the trail somehow! It was the first thing I could think of,” she said as she shrugged her shoulders.

Ron moved closer to her as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder, pulling her close. “While I can’t believe you stole my sweater, I’m glad you’ve had it this whole time.”

Hermione smiled as she nuzzled into his chest. “Good, since I wasn’t planning on giving it back.”

“Wouldn’t want you to,” he said as he bent his head and kissed her forehead. “Can’t imagine Mum not knitting you one of your own this Christmas though.”

Hermione looked up at him as she said, “I’d love that, but yours will always be my favorite.”


	6. A Chill in the Air

It was one of those mid August days that was a precursor to fall, hinting that cooler weather was on the way before the weather turned warm again the following day. It was a nice reprieve from the blistering heat, but light jumpers were definitely needed. Harry, Ginny, and Ron had all decided to go out for a fly before they were planning to go to Diagon Alley to shop for school supplies for the upcoming year.

Hermione had joined them, but chose to lay out a blanket and read. It was overcast, and the wind had picked up. Her light jumper wasn’t enough to keep herself warm. She and Ron had argued over whether or not she needed something heavier, and she insisted she’d be fine, so Hermione refused to go back inside and get something warmer.

Ron noticed her shivering from up in the air and broke their formation to go to Hermione. He knew she’d be too stubborn to go back inside and get something warmer, so he dismounted from his broom and took off his own wool Weasley sweater. Kneeling next to her, he put it over her head, and waited for her to guide her own arms through. Harry and Ginny had paused in the air, watching how Hermione would react.

Ron rolled his eyes. “You know, it’s one thing to be stubborn and prove a point, but it’s not worth it if you’re going to freeze out here and risk catching a cold.” She scowled at him, but didn’t say anything against his word. “If you’re still cold after a while, just go inside. We won’t be out long.” Ron waited for her retort, but when it didn’t come, he made his way back to his broom. 

She knew she should say thank you, but her own pride prevented it. Instead, she let a smile slip out behind his back as she hugged the sweater tighter and breathed in Ron’s scent. Harry smirked knowingly at Ginny, silently conveying his lack of surprise. Now, if only Ron and Hermione could actually sort things out..


	7. A Daily Affair

HBP MM: A Daily Affair

“Ready for tryouts tomorrow?” Hermione had asked Harry and Ron. They were sitting down in the Great Hall for breakfast, almost done with their first full week of sixth year.

“I’ll be ready when it’s over,” Ron said as he began doling out bacon and eggs on his plate. 

“What about you, Harry?” Hermione continued the conversation, interested in his answer, what with being the team captain and all.

Harry watched as Hermione poured pumpkin juice for Ron and then herself before fixing her bowl of porridge. Ron absentmindedly spooned fruit into a small cup and placed it next to Hermione’s porridge bowl, as she reached for the toast and placed three slices on his plate. They were completely oblivious to the fact that they were helping prepare each other’s plates. How long had this been going on?

“Harry?” Hermione said, finally looking up. “What are you staring at?”

“N-nothing,” Harry said quickly, as he smirked at the two of them, not that either of them noticed.. He certainly wasn’t going to point this out now, but hopefully it’d be a story to tell sometime in the future. 

“Guess he doesn’t want to think about quidditch today, Hermione,” Ron said with a shrug and a smirk, finally snapping Harry out of his own thoughts about his two best friend’s and their potential love life.

“No, I’m just excited for it to be over, and have a team to start training. I should probably go and get the list from McGonagall at some point today. Don’t let me forget,” he said as he tucked into his own breakfast, joining them in companionable silence.


	8. She Kissed Him

HBP MM: She Kissed Him  
Ron’s mind was spinning. Literally spinning. He could kill someone. Ginny was lying. She HAD to be lying. Hermione wouldn’t kiss him. She always said there was nothing between them. Right?

He looked at Harry. “You don’t think she…”

Harry wouldn’t meet his eye. “Even if she did, it was never anything serious, mate,” Harry tried to lessen the blow.

“You knew?!” Ron wasn’t sure what he was more upset about. That Hermione snogged Krum or that she didn’t tell him.

Harry shrugged. Ron was too furious to say anything else. He stormed off and went straight to the boys dorm. He decided to take a shower to try and calm himself down, but that backfired on him.

Ron couldn’t understand why Hermione wouldn’t tell him about Krum. He was her best friend. They told each other everything. Everything, really? The voice in the back of his mind was joining in. Okay, well maybe not everything. Like the fact that he couldn’t help but smile everytime she was around, and that his stomach would flip flop sometimes when she was around. He still didn’t exactly understand it. Best friends didn’t fall for each other, so he certainly couldn’t tell her that. That was for Ron to know, and Ron alone.

But wouldn’t that explain why you’re so mad? Haven’t you always been jealous of Krum? The little voice said again. No! He’d told Hermione as much. He was just being protective of her. She was fifteen and he was eighteen. It wasn’t right! And she still chose to let him kiss her, or worse, she kissed him. 

Famous Quidditch star, who was quiet and bookish like her, enjoyed spending time in the library, and was modest. Of course she’d go for someone like him. Not the tall, lanky, poor redhead who was only subpar at quidditch and wasn’t anything special in any of his classes. And now that Ron knew she’d snogged him, there was no way he could ever compare. He didn’t want to admit it, but Ginny was right. Hermione would never go for a guy with no experience compared to someone famous who she’d already had. 

The scalding hot shower did nothing to calm him. If anything it amplified the hurt and disappointment. Ron was just starting to let himself think he could have a chance with her, that maybe she’d want to let him out of the friend zone, or whatever the hell Seamus called it, with him. But any of that courage he’d built up, letting himself believe that she could want him, choose him, had evaporated.

So he made a resolution as he made his way to bed. He couldn’t let himself fall any harder for her, so he needed to give himself some space. She’d surely understand if he didn’t want to be around her as much, right? Of course not! She didn’t need him in her life, not really when she had famous Harry Potter and Bulgarian Quidditch star Viktor Krum. Besides, it’d help him cool off and maybe not be a constant reminder that those lips had already been claimed by someone else. 

Fuck! Why had she betrayed him like that? Ron tossed and turned to no avail as he tried to sleep off the anger he felt seeping through his skin towards his former best friend.


	9. Losing Control

HBP MM: Losing Control  
This could not be happening, Hermione thought to herself. The entire last week seemed to be spinning out of her control. Ron was icing her out for reasons she couldn’t even fathom. And then, when she was trying to help him this morning, he got defensive and mad all over again. 

She’d replayed the entire situation over and over again in her mind, with no new answers. I asked him to Slughorn’s party in Herbology. He said he’d like that. We were great for a few days. He came back from Quidditch practice, and wouldn’t even look at me, let alone speak to me. I tried to stop him from drinking the Felix potion, and his anger lashed out all over again. But he doesn’t need it! He’s great on his own!

Hermione may not know much about quidditch, but she’d watched enough backyard matches to know that Ron had good form, and saved nearly everything that came at him when it wasn’t a high stakes event. But did you tell him that? No. She let out an audible groan, not that anyone could hear it over all the cheering. 

Anger coursed through her veins as she heard Lavender giggling and cheering Ron’s name. Luna was singing ‘Weasley is our King’ as loud as she possibly could. She should be happy for all the support Ron was getting, but instead she was furious. Ron was hers!

...Except he wasn’t. She wasn’t moving fast enough. Hermione was too afraid of the rejection and loss of her best friend if she made a move that wasn’t received in kind. So she’d resolved to start small, ask him to Slughorn’s party, but not tell him it was a date. Gauge his reaction. Hope for him to ask for clarification or eventually tell him that’s what she wanted.

It was all going smoothly until it wasn’t. He was mad at her now for who knew what, and there were at least two other girls that were interested in him standing fairly close to her. Not that she could blame them. Every year Ron seemed to become more attractive, and he didn’t even realize it. His tall, lanky form was finally filling out from all those hours on the quidditch pitch. The freckles he hated so much complimented his short red hair and kind blue eyes. And his smile, that stupid lopsided grin of his could knock any girl right off their feet. 

Hermione had it bad, and if she didn’t do something soon, Hermione knew she’d lose her chance before it even started. Teenage girls didn’t honor someone else’s claim over another guy. Perhaps if they were friends, maybe. But Hermione’s friendship with Luna was still in it’s new phases, and Hermione never did become close with Lavender and Parvati.

Hermione’s brain continued to thrum rapidly at the thoughts whirring in her head. She had no one to talk to. If it wasn’t for the guilt of missing Ron’s last match the previous year, she would have left to get away from it all, but she couldn’t do that to him. Not again. Not even if they were fighting. So she used the fury she was feeling and channeled it into the conversation she vowed she was going to finally have with Ron after the match was over.


	10. Do that again and you'll regret it.

HBP MM: Do that again and you’ll regret it.  
Hermione was sitting in potions, waiting for class to begin. She’d finished lunch early and left so she didn’t have to endure more of Ron and Lavender’s relationship in the Great Hall. Professor Slughorn was nowhere to be found, so Hermione had settled into an extra bit of studying before her other classmates arrived.

About five minutes before class was due to start, Draco and the other Slytherins sauntered into the room and took their regular seats at the table farthest from Hermione. She paid them no mind as she continued to go about her business. Hermione did her best to ignore the sniggering until Malfoy walked over to taunt her. 

“All alone, are you? Of course you are. Weasley’s found another girl who’ll put out for him, and Potter must have realized he can get by without you as well. They only used you for your brains, anyways. Same as anyone, since the rest of you is tainted.” 

“Leave me alone, Malfoy.” Hermione said without looking at him. It was always best to engage him as little as possible. 

Instead of backing off, he leaned closer and said, “When are you going to learn, Mudblood? There’s no place for you here. Go home, flee the country while you still can. Oh, wait, it won’t matter because they’ll find you and get rid of your disgusting bloodline before anyone can save you. Not that anyone would, now.” He laughed derisively until he stopped short by Ron yanking him away from her. Ron pulled him so hard he was shoved into another table.

“Get the fuck away from her, Malfoy. If you say or do that again, you’ll regret it.”

“Oh, please, you’re still defending her? I thought you’d moved on after realizing how worthless she is. Besides, what are you going to do? Throw up slugs, again?” he smirked triumphantly as Ron got in his face, pointing his wand at Malfoy’s throat. 

“You’d do best to stay away from her. If you haven’t noticed, my wand’s not broken anymore, and it’ll cast spells properly. I could turn you back into a ferret if you’d like.”

Before Malfoy could retort, Professor Slughorn entered the room, and with his booming voice, said, “Good afternoon, shall we get started with today’s lesson?”

Ron backed away and Malfoy scurried back to his spot, Slughorn none the wiser to the interaction that just took place. Ron took his seat beside Harry, and looked at Hermione to make sure he was okay. Ernie and Harry were watching the interaction awkwardly, but no one said anything.

Ron noticed the tiniest of smiles escape her lips. It was the smallest turn of her upper lip and he saw a softness in her eyes. Ron had looked away, pretending he didn’t notice. He and Hermione may be in the row of the century, even for them, but it didn’t mean that he didn’t care.

Hermione refused to look at Ron. She could have handled herself. After all, she’d done just that in third year. She didn’t feel like she needed to thank him for it, but the gesture wasn’t lost on her. Even though Ron had chosen Lavender he still came to her defense, which meant he must still care. The current situation was far from ideal for Hermione, but it gave her a little flicker of hope that maybe not all was lost.


	11. That isn't an option

HBP MM: That isn’t an option & How is this my fault.

Hermione was sitting across the common room, minding her own business and trying to ignore the face sucking that was happening across the room. Harry was sitting beside her, completing some of his own homework. It was getting late, so many of the students had retired to their dorms for the night. 

Finally, finally, Lavender detached herself from Ron’s face and it looked like they might attempt to get some sort of homework done. She couldn’t help but notice that Ron’s grades were worse than normal, no doubt from all the time spent snogging instead of focusing on schoolwork. 

The portrait hole opened, and McLaggen clambered in from his evening detention. He spotted Hermione by the fire and sauntered over. “Hey, Granger, excited for our date tomorrow?”

As repulsed as Hermione was by him, it was the perfect moment to make a dig at Ron, so she mustered all the energy she had to put on a fake show. “Yes, of course. What time will we be making our way down to the party?”

“I was thinking eight.”

“That sounds good, I’ll be ready,” she flashed an overly sweet smile.

“Excellent. Maybe we can even be late to the party, get lost in a corridor if you know what I mean?” Cormac waggled his eyes suggestively at her. Hermione giggled and smiled back at him, but gave no firm answer. “See you tomorrow then,” Cormac said as he headed for the boys staircase.

As Hermione went back to finishing her Ancient Runes assignment, she noticed Lavender packing up her things. She made a show of kissing Ron goodnight and taking off up the stairwell to the dorms. Harry had also packed up his things and was making himself scarce. She was trying to ignore the fact that Ron was staring straight at her, but then decided to engage.

“Can I help you with something?” she said to him.

“You’re taking McLaggen? Are you mental?” Ron said to her.

“Well, I suppose he was the next best option. Seeing how the first person fell through,” she responded snidely.

“Well, you can’t take him!” Ron said angrily.  
“Excuse me? Not that it’s any of your business, but seeing as how the party is tomorrow, that isn’t an option!” Hermione’s temper was rising. “Why do you even care?”

“He’s going to try and take advantage of you!” Ron’s tone was matching her own.

“Well, at least he wants to go with me! And hasn’t gone and snogged anyone else after saying yes!” Hermione was shoving her things in her bag.

“How is this my fault? You never actually asked! Let alone said it was a date. I was free to snog whoever I wanted!”

Hermione stood up then and crossed the room, consequently bringing her closer to him. “Yes, and you did just that, didn’t you? I hope she’s everything you ever wanted!” With that, Hermione stormed off to the girl’s dorm. 

Where did he get off trying to tell her who she could go to a party with? He’d given up that privilege when he’d gone and given her the cold shoulder, and again when he’d chosen Lavender over her. She was left hoping that the hurt would lessen with each passing day, only to be sadly mistaken. Someday, she wouldn’t let Ron Weasley affect her like this. She just wished she knew when ‘someday’ would be.


	12. Mistletoe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is AU - Ron goes to the Christmas Party with Hermione

Hermione was staring in the mirror at herself wondering how she’d ended up in this exact moment. She’d put on the dress her parents had sent her for Slughorn’s Christmas Party. Ginny had helped her do her makeup and hair, and she was about to go meet Ron in the common room. 

It was picture perfect considering it’d been the moment she’d been dreaming about, except for one small problem. Ron was dating Lavender. She was still angry and hurt that he’d chosen to snog Lavender after he’d agreed to go to the party with her, and so she’d told him as much. Letting his anger drive his reaction, he’d said fine and that’d he’d still go with her so he didn’t renege on his answer. 

She still wasn’t sure why because it’d caused a dreadful row with Lavender over the whole ordeal, and she’d told him as much. But Ron was insistent that he wouldn’t back out on his answer and he was going. So, Hermione made her way downstairs and they awkwardly made their way to the party. 

Hermione hoped that Harry and Luna would be close by to help act as a buffer for the awkwardness, and that had worked for a while, but eventually Harry had been whisked away and Luna had been distracted by the guest with the vampire. So now, Ron and Hermione were left alone, awkwardly sipping on their butterbeers.

“I told you these parties weren’t all they’re cracked up to be. Do you believe me now?” she asked him snarkily.

Ron took a moment to observe the room some more before saying, “Yeah, I reckon you’re right.”

“I’m sure this wasn’t worth the row with Lavender. We can leave if you want..” Hermione suggested.

“Nah, it’s fine. She can deal. You’re still my friend...er, I think?” Ron looked everywhere but Hermione when he said it.

Hermione sighed heavily. She hated that he was seeing Lavender, but she couldn’t let her jealousy win because that would be letting Lavender win. And if she were being honest with herself, she missed her best friend. “Yes, we’re still friends,” she said softly. 

Their conversation had broken some of the awkward tension, and for the first time in six weeks, Hermione felt things go back to some sort of normalcy with Ron. They were actually enjoying the night together until an unwelcome guest interrupted them.

“There’s still time for you to ditch Weasley and come with me, Granger.” McLaggen had sidled up to her. “It’s not like he’s available anyways, and I could show you a good time.” He looked suggestively at her. 

“Shove off, McLaggen,” Ron said, his face reddening with anger.

“No, thanks, Cormac. I thought I’d made myself clear the last five times you’ve come onto me,” Hermione said coldly.

“Suit yourself. It’s a shame, really.” He looked up. “Oh, look, mistletoe. Too bad you can’t do anything about it..looks like bad luck for you two!” He laughed and walked off. 

Hermione and Ron both looked above their heads. Sure enough, mistletoe was hovering over them. “That’s only a myth, right?” Hermione said nervously. There was no way he’d kiss her. That’d be cheating on Lavender, after all. Ron was loyal to a fault.

“Er, yeah, sure…” Ron said with uncertainty. He never wanted to admit that he was superstitious, but he was. “I guess it couldn’t hurt to…” and then Ron leaned in, with the intention of kissing Hermione on the cheek because that would count to satisfy the mistletoe he figured, and it was harmless. But Hermione had turned towards him in surprise upon hearing his words, and instead of grazing her cheek as planned, his lips touched hers.

They both jumped back quickly. “Sorry! I meant to...your cheek...fuck,” Ron said as he ran his hand through his hair. They looked around to see if anyone had seen, and at a quick glance, it seemed no one had noticed.

“Maybe we should go…” Hermione suggested.

“Yeah, you’re right,” Ron said, and they headed for the door.

As they made their way back to Gryffindor tower, Hermione said, “Thank you for still coming with me tonight. It beat having Cormac as a date.”

“Anytime. And sorry again for the-” Ron said.

“It’s fine,” Hermione said quickly, cutting him off. “I won’t say anything.” She also wouldn’t admit that she secretly hoped that’d be the start of the end for Ron and Lavender..


	13. You Should be Mine

HBP MM: You should be mine  
Hermione was working on homework in the common room before she had to attend the annual ‘club’ picture day in January. She’d put on her best robes, and made sure her uniform was more crisp than normal with her prefect badge pinned prominently on her robes. Ginny and Harry were sitting with her, donned in their quidditch gear. Ginny had asked her if she wanted to walk down with them. Of course she’d yes, but that was before she knew Ron would be joining them as well.

She should have known, but part of her assumed he’d be pulled behind by ‘Lav-Lav’ who would want to tag along. Ron came down the boy’s staircase dressed in his quidditch gear, but was holding his robes in his arms because he had the prefect picture as well. Surprisingly, Lavender was nowhere to be found.

“Who’s idea was it to be in specific uniform for all these pictures, anyways? And why am I the only one who has to do a wardrobe change?” Ron lamented.

“It must be such a tough life, worrying about two pictures. Such an important life you lead. Quidditch keeper AND prefect,” Ginny teased him.

“You didn’t have an issue with this last year,” Harry reminded him. Ron gave a rude gesture in their direction as Hermione packed up her bag.

“Let’s go. Quidditch pictures start in ten minutes,” Ginny said as they set off for the Great Hall.

They entered the hall and joined the rest of the Gryffindor team. The Gobstones and Frog choir were next in line, so they waited. When the Gryffindor team was called, Ron looked around awkwardly towards Hermione. “Would you, er, could you hold this for me?” he asked her, stumbling over his words. It was late January and they still weren’t exactly on talking terms. She reluctantly held out her arm to take his robes. “Thank you,” he said.

Hermione tried to ignore Harry and Ginny, who were hovering in case things turned out poorly. Once Ron’s arms were free of his robes, Hermione noticed how fit he looked in his uniform. She was reminded of the times she’d attend their practices, just so she could sneak peeks at him in his form fitting robes. They hugged his muscles in just the right way. 

As they were getting into position, she happened to see Ginny looking at her. Ginny raised her hand to her jaw, and made a motion that indicated Hermione was gawking at should shut her mouth. She did quickly, but not before she saw Ron’s surprised look on his face. Ginny was having a hard time stifling her laughter. Oh my god this is not happening right now. It was bad enough that she and Ron still weren’t really talking, and he was still with Lavender (even if they were spending less time together lately), but he definitely just caught her staring, mouth wide open.

A new surge of jealousy shot through her. It should be her that was with Ron, not Lavender! She’d asked him to the party. She’d been carefully laying the groundwork to gradually move out of the comfort zone of being friends, and then Lavender just had to go and snog him and ruin everything. Now she had to watch her parading around with who should have been hers. Not only had she lost her shot with him, but she’d lost her best friend, too.

“Er...Hermione? I can take my robes back now. I don’t have a lot of time to go change.” Hermione hadn’t noticed them walk back over, all done with their turn.

“Oh! Right...sorry,” Hermione said as she shoved Ron’s robes back to him. He took them from her and headed out of the Great Hall to go change. Hermione couldn’t resist watching him walk away.

“Like what you see?” Ginny had crept up behind her and whispered in her ear.

Hermione jumped, “Oh, shut up!”

Ginny was laughing harder than ever now as Harry smirked knowingly at her, too. “You know,” Harry said, “He’s starting to spend a little less time with her. They may be starting to fade..”

“Oh, don’t get her hopes up, Harry,” Ginny said. “Though, if you keep looking at him like that, he may dump her sooner than we all think.”

“Will you two leave me alone? He hates me. I hate him. That’s all there is to that.”

“Mmhmm, keep telling yourself that, Hermione,” Ginny said.

“What are you two still doing here anyways?” Hermione changed the subject.

“I told Ron I’d wait so I could take his uniform back up,” Harry explained.

As if on cue, Ron returned, tossing his uniform at Harry. “Thanks, mate.”

“No problem, see you back in the common room?” Harry asked.

Ron nodded, and Harry and Ginny left. Ron and Hermione stood awkwardly next to each other, neither saying a word. They waited as each of the fifth year prefect groups were called, and finally they moved on to the sixth years. Thankfully, Gryffindor was called first. They were instructed by the photographer on where to stand, and once they were satisfied, they were told to smile. 

Both gave a half hearted smile. The photographer came out from behind the camera and said, “Act like you like each other. Come on, now! I was a Hogwarts student once, too. I know how often you prefects have to spend time together. You must be friends?”

Ron’s ears turned red as Hermione gave a strained look.

The photographer tried one more tactic that always worked. “Think of your happiest memories together, prefect related or not.”

And just like that, both Ron and Hermione broke into the widest smiles, their bodies relaxed, and for a split second, their eyes met as if they were sharing a silent secret before they turned back to the camera.

Snippets of moments flashed through Hermione’s mind. The troll, stolen moments at the Burrow, prefect rounds fifth year, study sessions where nothing was accomplished. 

“Now that is perfect!” the photographer said, and just like that, Hermione snapped back to reality. “Now, I don’t normally show people the playbacks, but you two should see this.”

Hermione wanted to say no, but didn’t know how to do so politely, so instead she followed Ron behind the camera. Hermione reluctantly looked to see herself and Ron, absolutely radiant with their wide smiles. He’d caught them looking at each other as if there were no one else in the world. All they saw were each other before turning back to the camera, sharing their happiness. Well, memories of happiness.

“Isn’t that wonderful? I’ll be sure to give ol’ McGonagall a copy of this for you two. On me.”

Hermione smiled weakly at him, as Ron said, “Thanks.” They both turned to walk toward the great oak doors, and Hermione felt as if her heart had been gutted. Just when she’d finally felt like she was coming to terms and would finally, finally be okay, the rug was swept out from underneath her again. 

They exited the Great Hall and turned to head back to the common room. Hermione couldn’t stand to walk with him, to be that close with him. Not when she’d just been reminded, once again, of what could have been. The tears formed and she couldn’t hold them back. 

“Hermione,” she faintly heard him call as she began to block it all out. She shook her head at him, and picked up her pace to distance herself from him. Ron felt helpless as he watched her walk away. Somehow, some way, he needed to make this right.


	14. You Aren't the Boss of Me

HBP MM: You aren’t the boss of me.  
They’d been back from Christmas holidays for a few weeks now, and Hermione was coming down the girl’s staircase with the intention of heading straight for the library to return a book before curfew. When she reached the bottom of the stairs she noticed Ron and Lavender across the room. Instead of snogging each other’s faces off, as Hermione usually had to witness, they were sitting on the sofa, where it looked like Ron was trying to work on something.

“...Come on, Won-Won,” she heard Lavender say. “Let’s go find an empty classroom for a while! I’m bored.” Hermione rolled her eyes and stifled a gag.

“I’m sorry, Lav, but this is due tomorrow and I’ve waited too long to finish it. I can’t tonight,” Ron said. Hermione was surprised that Ron was standing his ground despite the Lavender’s continued pouting. 

An idea came into her head. They’d barely spoken since November, and it wasn’t that Hermione was completely ready to break the icy treatment she’d been giving him, especially considering all of the play-by-plays Lavender purposefully shared with Parvati at night when Hermione was trying to sleep. The newest endeavor was how she was going to get Ron to do ‘more,’ which made Hermione feel sick every time she thought about it. 

Determined to have a little pay back of her own, Hermione strolled across the room, but stopped behind them. She hoped her voice still remembered how to work in front of him. “We have rounds in five minutes.”

The sound of her voice startled them both, and Ron turned to look at her. “We haven’t shared duties since November. Besides, I thought it said I was on for tomorrow.”

“No, it’s today. And I’ve run out of people to switch with.” With that Hermione continued on her way out the portrait hole, and decided to wait a few minutes to see if he’d take the bait.

Back in the common room, Ron begrudgingly began packing up his things, “Looks like I won’t be sleeping tonight,” he said under his breath.

“Just skive off!” Lavender suggested. “Tell her you have homework to do, you know how important that is to her.” She rolled her eyes. “Besides, if you’re going to need a reason to not sleep tonight, then we can find that empty classroom and I’ll give you a better reason for it.” Lavender gave him the most inviting look she possibly could.

“Er, sorry Lav, it’ll be easier to just do the rounds.” He watched her face fall. “It’s not that I don’t want to! It’s just that things are busier now that we’re back from holidays, with quidditch and homework and prefect duties. I’ve got to manage it all, so we just might not have as much time to spend together.” 

Lavender huffed. “Fine, but I hope you aren’t planning on being friends with her again.” She leaned in to give him a possessive kiss goodbye.

Ron turned to leave, bringing his bag with him because he didn’t think he’d have time to bring it upstairs before Hermione took off without him. He didn’t really know how to respond to Lavender’s last statement. To be honest, he couldn’t believe Hermione had actually spoken to him, let alone said they had to spend time together. Could they actually find their way back to friendship? He couldn’t deny that he missed her, and the thought stirred a little excitement in him. But why did Lavender care so much if he was friends with her?

He exited the portrait hole to find Hermione waiting at the edge of the staircase. She turned to find him coming down the stairs and said, “Let’s make this quick, shall we?” 

He followed her without a word, and fell into his own thoughts. Tiny doubts were starting to creep into his mind as he replayed his conversation with Lav. All of what he’d said was true, except that he wasn’t sure how he felt about her suggestion that they do ‘more’. Sure, snogging was great and all, but ever since Lavender gave him that ghastly Christmas present, doubts were starting to trickle in his mind. Anyone who really knew him would know he’d never want something like that, let alone wear it. And was it just him, or was she becoming more clingy lately, too?

It’d been a while since he and Hermione had shared rounds, but he quickly realized that the way they were walking wasn’t their normal route. She stopped outside the study room that was next to the Prefect’s bathroom. “In here,” she said abruptly.

“What? Why?” Ron looked bewildered. She all but pushed him into the room and turned on the lights. 

“I figured you could use the time to actually get your work done.” Hermione’s words were short and to the point.

“But what about rounds?”

“I lied. You’re on the schedule for tomorrow. I’ll do it if you want.”

Ron let what she’d said sink in. Hermione hadn’t spoken to him in months, but was now helping him get his work done? “So you tricked me into thinking we had rounds, only to bring me here to study..”

Hermione remained stone-faced, refusing to give away any emotion. “Only if you want-”

“You’re not the boss of me, Hermione. Why would you lie about this? I’m perfectly capable of managing my own time without your help!”

“I’m not telling you what to do! And I’m not trying to manipulate you! Forget it. Do what you want. Oh wait, you’re already doing that with her. How could I forget.”

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?”

“You think I don’t hear every single detail of what goes on behind closed doors with you two? It’s like she purposely waits until she knows I’m there to tell Parvati everything. I swear, Ron if you’re putting her up to this just to hurt me more…”

“Do you really think I’d be that low to do that? Seriously, Hermione, you’re mental!”

“I don’t know what to think anymore!” Hermione hadn’t meant to let any of that slip out. She’d been careful to keep it bottled up for so long. She should have known this would be a bad idea. She took a deep breath. “Do what you want, Ron. I really don’t care. If you’d rather go get Lavender and bring her back here for a shag, I won’t stop you. I’ll wait outside the portrait hole for five minutes at ten in case you do want the time to work, so it looks like we actually did rounds.” With that, Hermione stormed out of the room and headed to the library as was her original intention.

She made her way down to the library and returned the books she no longer needed. Since it was five minutes to closing, she’d need to find somewhere else to go. Hermione thought of the Prefect’s bathroom and figured she could do with a bath to relax.

As she was making her way back toward the fifth floor, she ran into Lavender. “Where’s Ron?” Lavender asked rather cattily. 

“We split up for rounds. He didn’t want to be around me. He started in the dungeons. He’s probably near the kitchens by now.”

“Where are the kitchens?” she asked Hermione urgently.

“You don’t know?” Hermione scoffed. “What about Hufflepuff’s common room?” Lavender narrowed her eyes at her, but nodded. “Then go there,” Hermione said simply.

Lavender didn’t thank her, but before she turned to go on her way, she said, “He’s mine, Hermione. Don’t you even think about taking him from me.”

Hermione stared at her, not believing how possessive Lavender sounded. “In case you’re unaware, Ron is his own person, and can make his own decisions. You’d do well to remember that.” Hermione turned and walked away before Lavender could say anymore. She hurried back up to the fifth floor and into the Prefect’s bathroom before enough time passed and Lavender realized Ron wasn’t actually down there. She wasn’t going to bother telling Ron that Lavender was looking for him. He clearly didn’t want her help.

Hermione began drawing the bath and went over to her locker. She changed into her swim clothes and grabbed a fluffy towel. She’d heard stories from other prefects that the bathroom was open to anyone at any time, so she’d remembered halfway through last year to bring swim clothes to wear in case she ever wanted a bath. It seemed odd and perhaps defeated the purpose of it, but she’d rather not get caught naked in the large pool size tub if someone else were to walk in. 

She tied her hair back and recalled everything that had happened that evening. In retrospect, she really shouldn’t have intervened. Instead of helping the situation between her and Ron, she probably reignited the flame of the row between them. Her mind drifted to her conversation with Lavender. She couldn’t believe Lavender didn’t know where the kitchens were. She’d been with ron for what, three months now? It was his favorite place to frequent at night, and he would normally beg Hermione to stop there when they were on rounds or coming back from the library. She smiled at the memories, then realized that that was something that was still just ‘theirs.’

Hermione stayed in the warmth of the water, and lost track of the time. She opened her eyes when she heard the door open. It was Ron.

“Oh, sorry…” he said as he turned around sheepishly. 

“It’s fine,” she said. Hermione tugged on the strap of her top to indicate she was decent. 

“Right. Mind if I..?” he asked her. He must have had the same idea.

“No.” She watched him walk over to the boy’s lockers and disappear behind the wall. He reemerged in his own swim trunks and towel and got in on the other side of the massive tub.

“I finished my essay,” he said.

“That’s good,” she returned. There was an air of awkwardness around the whole situation. She struggled to decide whether she should tell him about her encounter with Lavender. “I ran into Lavender on my way back from the library.”

Ron looked at her. “Oh?”

“She was looking for you.”

“What’d you tell her?” he asked hesitantly.

“That you didn’t want to be around me, so we split up. I may or may not have lied about you starting down by the kitchens.”

“Always quick on your feet, you are,” Ron said with a slight chuckle.

“Yes, well, I found it interesting that she didn’t know where the kitchens were,” Hermione said nonchalantly.

“Er- well, the time’s never exactly come up for her to go down there with me.” Ron said meekly. Hermione noticed his ears darken slightly, and she decided to let it go, taking the small victory for what it was.

“She also told me to stay away from you,” Hermione said quietly.

“She what? She doesn’t get to decide who I do or don’t spend time with,” Ron didn’t look surprised by Hermione’s words. She wondered if there’d been a similar conversation between them in the past.

“I told her as much before I walked away. But I’ve been thinking, and it’d probably be best if I stayed away. I don’t want to cause any more trouble,” she said reluctantly.

“But-”

“Seriously, Ron, if you want to be with her, our friendship will just make things worse for you. I get it, you chose her, and I’ll respect that.” Her words sounded hollow. There wasn’t anger or jealousy behind them, just an acceptance that whatever they’d had before was gone. “We should probably get back. It’s almost ten.” 

Ron stared at her as he tried to take in her words. He certainly didn’t want Hermione out of his life forever, but he didn’t know how to tell her that. Especially not after three months of estrangement. Hermione got out of the water and Ron couldn’t help but stare. She was wearing the two-piece from the summer that had been the starring outfit in many of his late night wanks. He looked away as Hermione wrapped herself in the towel. 

“Are you coming?” she asked as she headed to the girl’s lockers.

“Er, yeah, be right there.” He watched her walk away as he tried to attend to the bulge that had made a strong appearance in his swim trunks. Satisfied that she was gone, Ron got out and wrapped himself in a towel as he drained the tub. He returned to the boy’s lockers to get dressed and try to get Hermione out of his mind. His erection hadn’t been this hard or strained in he couldn’t say how long. Even with Lavender on top of him in an empty classroom. 

She was waiting for him by the door when he emerged from the locker room. They made their way back silently, but as they were approaching the door, one thing was clear that Ron needed to say to Hermione. “Hermione, I don’t know what Lav’s saying in the dorms, but we haven’t shagged. I just wanted you to know that.”

“Thanks, Ron, but like I said, it’s none of my business.” She attempted a smile towards him as she entered the common room and made straight for the dorms. She steeled herself in preparation of going back to giving him the cold shoulder. Even though she’d had to accept what she’d told him earlier, she couldn’t help the hope that her heart felt by his words earlier. Maybe, just maybe, they’d get through this.


	15. Don't Leave Me

HBP MM: Don’t leave me!

Madam Pince opened the doors to the hospital wing, and Hermione rushed in alongside Harry and Ginny. Harry had already told Ginny what happened, but Hermione had just appeared after overhearing Dean telling Seamus where Ginny had gone.

“I’ve administered the potions to help Mr. Weasley recover, but it will be several days before he is feeling well again,” Madam Pomfrey explained.

“So he’ll be alright then?” Hermione said worriedly. 

“Yes, Ms. Granger, he will be fine. He’s sleeping now.” Madam Pince left for her office as Professor McGonagall asked Harry to repeat the story of how Ron had been poisoned. 

Hermione listened raptly to Harry’s story, and shuddered at the thought at what could have happened if Harry had not thought so quickly. After filling her in, Professor McGonagall left the three students to sit by Ron.

“First the necklace, now the mead. This isn’t good, Harry. Katie and Ron are both near misses, and whoever is doing this clearly doesn’t care who gets injured along the way,” Hermione whispered to Harry.

“I’m telling you, I know who it is, but you and Ron won’t listen,” Harry insisted.

“Because it’s ridiculous! There’s no way it could be him, and if Ron were awake he’d tell you so as well,” Hermione retorted as Ginny quietly listened to their banter, knowing enough to not get involved.

“Er-my-nee,” Ron muttered in his sleep.

“Did he just-” Ginny looked at Hermione.

“No, I’m sure it’s nothing!” Hermione said quickly. Why would it be anything? They hadn’t spoken in almost four months. Her heart secretly fluttered despite her brain trying to be realistic. 

Harry and Ginny both looked at her before changing the conversation. They talked quietly for a while, trying to find things to say to pass the time, hoping Ron would wake up. They were interrupted by an overly distraught Lavender, who went on about how she should have known first because ‘she was his girlfriend,’ to which Ginny replied snarkily that ‘actually, family comes first, so you can sod off,’ so then Lavender rounded on Hermione instead.

Madam Pince came bounding out of her office at the commotion and promptly kicked Lavender out. She turned back to Harry, Hermione and Ginny, “I would also suggest that you three go down to the Great Hall for lunch. You shouldn’t miss a meal while waiting. He’ll be here when you get back.”

As she walked away, Harry and Ginny made to get up, but Hermione didn’t move. “I’ll stay. I had breakfast this morning. You two didn’t.”

“Hermione-” Harry started.

“No, really, it’s fine. Go.” Hermione reassured him.

“We’ll bring you back something,” Ginny said.

Hermione smiled in thanks as Harry and Ginny made their way to the exit.

“Making up for lost time?” Ginny whispered into Harry’s ear when they were out of earshot.

Harry chuckled. “It’s a shame it always takes one of them almost dying to make up,” he shook his head as they walked down the corridor.

Hermione looked down at Ron, who still hadn’t moved at all, save for his steady breathing. Hermione reached up tentatively and took one of his hands in her own.

“I’m so sorry,” she whispered to him. “For the canaries, for icing you out...I shouldn’t have done that. I was just so upset. I thought you’d agreed to come with me to the party, but then you shut me out, and I’m not going to lie, Ron, you hurt me. And I should have told you then, but then Lavender was snogging you and you’d made your choice. It was stupid of me to think we couldn’t be friends because you had a girlfriend, but I couldn’t be around you either. It hurt too much.” 

A tear slipped away from her eye. If only it was this easy to say things to him when he was awake. “I thought I’d lost you when I heard Dean and Seamus talking. I promise I’ll be a better friend. Just- don’t leave me, okay?” She felt Ron move suddenly and jumped, pulling her hand away as his eyes opened slightly.

“Hermione?” he said slowly, groaning as he tried to turn to look at her.

“Ron, you’re awake!” 

“What happened?” he asked, squinting at the brightness of the hospital wing. 

“Well, Harry said you ate one of Romilda’s cauldron cakes that was spiked with love potion. He took you to Professor Slughorn who gave you an antidote, and then gave you a pick me up of mead which happened to be poisoned.”

“Bloody hell.” 

“You almost died, Ron. If Harry hadn’t thought of the bezoar, you’d- you’d-”

“ ‘S fine, Hermione, ‘m alright see?” he tried to sit up but winced.

Hermione threw her arms around him then and said, “I’m sorry...for everything.”

“M- me too,” he said as he awkwardly closed his arms around her. When she pulled away, Ron asked, “Hermione, were you talking before I woke up? I thought I heard someone say ‘don’t leave me’, but you’re the only one here and…er...”

“Oh, I, uh, well yes, I did say that.” Hermione looked anywhere but Ron before saying, “You know, because I wouldn’t be able to handle Harry on my own,” she laughed awkwardly at the attempted save.

“Oh, right… Well, if it’s all the same, I don’t plan on it. Y’know, leaving you,” he said, grinning at her.

“Good,” she said, returning his smile.

“It’s good to have you back, by the way..” he said quietly.

“Well...someone may not think so,” Hermione said through a small smile.

Ron looked at her confusedly. “What? Why wouldn’t Harry be happy about it?”

Hermione had to stop herself from letting out an unlady-like snort at his comment, as she noticed him grinning lopsidedly. “Only kidding. She can deal or she can ditch me.”

“Ron!” Hermione couldn’t believe he’d just said that, but his words had set the butterflies running rampant in her stomach now. 

Despite trying to get over him for months now, she was beginning to accept that it was a battle she’d never win. So, Hermione chose to laugh and enjoy being his best friend again. Because being friends was far better than being nothing at all, that was for sure.


	16. Over Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BROTP Rarry - Platonic - still Romione :)

HBP MM: Over Her - Rarry Brotp  
Ron was sitting in the library with Harry. They’d chosen a table in the back that was tucked behind several rows of bookshelves. “Why’d you choose this one, mate?” Harry asked. “Don’t we normally sit towards the exit?”

“Oh, er, wanted a change of scenery, I guess.” Ron said as he tried to shrug Harry’s question off.

“No offense, but you’re my best friend, and I know when you’re lying. Who are you hiding from? Hermione or Lavender?” Harry eyed him.

“Since when do you notice anything that isn’t what Malfoy is or isn’t up to? Ron shot back in a hushed voice.

“Oh, sod off and answer my question.” Harry said, feigning annoyance.

“Lavender,” Ron said.

“Trouble in paradise?” Harry asked.

Ron shrugged. “I mean, the snogging’s been nice, but she’s just not that interesting to talk to.”

“You’ve been together a couple months and are just now realizing you’re not interested in her as a person?”

“No! I’m not saying that. She’s nice and all..just as a friend.” Ron was staring at his parchment, thinking. Then, as if registering what Harry really said a minute too late, he said, “Didn’t you dance around Cho for the better part of a year before you realized she wasn’t everything you cracked her up to be?”

Harry waved him off. “We’re not focusing on me here. If you’re not happy with Lavender, then why are you still carrying on with her?”

“Dunno,” Ron thought for a moment. “I guess she’s the only one who’s ever expressed interest in me, and thinks I’m worth a damn…” his ears turned red as if he was embarrassed to admit it. 

They heard a book fall from behind the nearest bookshelf. Ron’s back was to the bookshelf, but when Harry looked up, he thought he noticed someone with bushy brown hair through the shelves. Nah, it couldn’t be, he thought to himself.

“Well, you shouldn’t string her along if you don’t fancy her anymore.” Harry said matter of factly.

“That’s easy for you to say, mate! Have you ever broken it off with a girl before?”

“Well...no, but you better figure something out soon. Isn’t Valentine’s Day coming up?”

Ron groaned. “Don’t remind me. I’ve got nothing to give her. What am I supposed to do!” 

“Take a puking pastille and fake ill. Stay in bed all day,” Harry suggested.

“Ooh, that’s bloody brilliant! Thanks, mate!” Ron said excitedly.

They both settled into their work. A few minutes had passed, but something was bothering Harry about what Ron had said. ‘Nobody giving a damn’. “You know it’s not true, right mate?” he said.

“What’s not true?” Ron said with a confused look on his face.

“That she’s the only one who thinks you're worth a damn.”

“Oh, er, thanks mate, but I don’t swing that way,” Ron joked.

Harry burst out laughing, and had to stifle his laughter before Madam Pince came prowling at the disturbance. If only Ron knew which Weasley actually got him going. He shook the thought of Ginny from his mind. “That’s fair, I guess, but I wasn’t just talking about me.”

“Who, then?” Ron asked.

Harry shot him an ‘as if you don’t know’ look before saying, “Nevermind. Promised myself I wouldn’t get involved.”

“You don’t mean…nah, she hates me.”

“It’s not too late you know.”

“It doesn’t matter…won’t change anything. She made herself clear,” Ron said dejectedly.

Harry sighed and rolled his eyes. Someday, maybe his two best friends would stop being idiots when it came to each other. But for now, he was stuck in the middle, hoping that at the very least their friendship could be reconciled.

**********************

Harry hadn’t just seen something on the other side of the bookshelf. Hermione was indeed lingering, looking for a particular book on Arithmancy when she heard two familiar voices talking. As much as she tried to make herself walk away, she’d stayed rooted to the spot. She almost gave herself away when she’d dropped the book because she was startled by Ron’s words. 

Does he really think I don’t care about him, or that he’s worth nothing? He’s completely mental! His words had rocked her. She kept on listening to their conversation, and hovered even when she thought they were done. Thank goodness she had. Maybe, just maybe, not all hope was lost. If she ever got another chance at friendship again, she vowed not to ruin it, and to be more obvious about how wonderful she thought he was. She made her way back to her table with a newfound hope that they may just find a way through this.


	17. You're Being Extra Sweet Today

HBP MM: You are being extra sweet today.

Hermione was propped up against the large willow tree that overlooked the lake. It was a warm spring afternoon, and she was enjoying being able to start her final exam preparations outside. Hermione thought Ron was going to join her since Harry and Ginny were off ‘getting to know each other,’ but he hadn’t turned up yet.

She turned her focus back to her Ancient Runes text as the giant squid splashed lazily in the lake. A short time later, she heard the ‘thud’ of a bag drop to the ground as a certain lanky redhead sat down beside her. 

“Sorry ‘m late,” he said. “Got cornered by a group of 5th year Hufflepuffs. No idea why.”

Hermione looked up at him. Seriously? He didn’t know why? Oh, I don’t know, maybe because the school’s heard you and Lavender are through and now they’re lining up to replace her, Hermione thought as a surge of jealousy coursed through her. Well, not if I can help it!

“Well, they’re probably fawning over Gryffindor royalty. What with winning the cup and all..” Hermione hoped her words had come across as genuine. She did mean them, of course, but her previous attempts at flirting with Ron never seemed to play in her favor. She looked over at him and, were his cheeks turning red or is that just the sun? 

“Er, maybe? It felt a little weird to be honest. Here, I brought you some fruit and biscuits from lunch. You barely ate anything.” Ron said, dismissing the fact that the Hufflepuffs could be into him.

Hermione smiled as she took the napkin-wrapped food he was handing her, “Thanks, Ron.”

“What are you studying for today?” Ron leaned over her shoulder to see what text was open in her lap. The smell of his hair hit her like the Hogwarts Express at full speed, and for a moment she couldn’t think straight. He gave her an odd look, his ears turning pink as he noticed her gawking. “Uh, Hermione, are you alright?”

“What? Oh! Yes, um, Ancient Runes. Sorry, I was...distracted.” she attempted to recover quickly. 

Ron turned around to see what was behind him. “By what? I don’t see anyone..”

If Hermione hadn’t been blushing before, she was sure her face was scarlet now judging by how hot it felt.

“I...um…” she felt like her brain had stopped working. Quick, just say the first thing you think of! “Just the way the sun’s hitting your hair. It’s…” Her eyes widened as she processed the words coming out of her mouth. “It’s different.” What was that, Granger? 

Ron looked at her oddly. “Oh, er, alright.” He reached his hand up to run through his hair, probably feeling a bit self-conscious at Hermione’s words. 

“Not- not in a bad way!” she blurted out. Oh my God, just stop it will you? You’re going to ruin it! Hemione started to mentally berate herself before she noticed him visibly relax.

“Oh, cool,” he said as he half smiled at her. “You’re being extra sweet today,” Ron said as he looked out at the lake.

“I- I am? I’m sorry…” Hermione apologized, but wasn’t sure why. Probably because she was acting weird and making him uncomfortable.

“No! It’s- it’s not a bad thing,” Ron said quickly, stopping her apology.

Hermione looked down at her book and let her hair cover her face as she smiled giddily at his words. She couldn’t let him see that of course. Finally a decent retort entered her mind. 

“Oh, well, I guess I’m just trying to be as good of a study partner like you had earlier in the year..minus the snogging of course,” she added quickly. “Not that I could compete with- or that we-nevermind.” It sounded better in her head than it did coming out of her mouth. When had she completely forgotten how to hang out with him alone?

Ron chuckled at her failed snide remark. “Reckon I actually prefer this more. You’re much better company.”

Hermione froze at his words. “I am?”

“Er, yeah. I mean, snogging loses its appeal when that’s all someone ever wants to do. I mean, I’d like to think I’m more than just a pair of soft lips to ravish,” He grinned at his own joke as Hermione burst out laughing. 

How she’d missed his humor, and his smile, and him, just everything about him. And oh, what she wouldn’t give to feel those lips against hers. She leaned in to nudge his shoulder playfully as he bent his head down to see what chapter he was keeping her from in her book. 

Hermione froze when she realized how close her face was to his, and her breath hitched in her throat when her almond colored eyes met his bright blue ones. For a split second, she thought he was going to kiss her, until a piercing wail filled the air and ruined the moment. Hermione pulled away and looked to the source of sound. Parvati was leading Lavender back to the castle, her arm around the other’s shoulder in what Hermione assumed as a consoling embrace. 

You’ve got to be kidding me. Would she ever catch a break?


	18. Caught in the Act

HBP MM: Caught in the Act  
Ron and Hermione were making their prefect rounds in early June. It was such a relief for Hermione to be making them with Ron again. She’d hated doing them alone, or with a prefect from another house. No one understood how to do it as efficiently as when they were together. 

They were walking down the second floor corridor when Hermione heard a noise outside one of the empty classrooms. “Did you hear that?” she asked Ron.

“Yeah, think someone’s in there?” 

“We should probably check,” Hermione said as Ron nodded in agreement. The door was unlocked, to Hermione’s surprise, and when she opened it to check, she and Ron walked in on McLaggen and some seventh year girl in a compromising position.

“Oi! Clear off,” Ron yelled at them. 

“It’s after curfew and you’re not supposed to be here,” Hermione added.

McLaggen scoffed, “Oh please, Granger, you’re just jealous. This could have been you, you know,” he laughed cockily. 

“Sod off, McLaggen,” Ron defended her. He wanted to use a far more vile word, but since he was on duty, he figured he should keep it mild. The girl had pulled away and was straightening herself out as McLaggen was arguing with them. She rushed past them through the door without a single word. 

Ron and Hermione left him there alone as they continued on awkwardly. “He really is vile,” Hermione said after a while.

“Still don’t know why you ever entertained the thought of him,” Ron said.

Hermione shook her head. “I was desperate for a date, and he was interested. I wasn’t aware that you cared.”

“ ‘Course I cared! Not sure why you and Harry didn’t just go together.”

“Yeah, I didn’t think of that either until after,” Hermione said.

“McLaggen didn’t try anything on you, did he?” Ron asked her seriously.

“Well, he tried, but the only thing he managed was a brief snog under the mistletoe. I’d never let him touch me like...that,” Hermione said as she shuddered.

“Good. I’d kill him,” Ron said. They walked a few more paces before Ron asked awkwardly, “You haven’t, er, done that with anyone, have you?”

“What? Are you joking? I’ve never even had a proper boyfriend, let alone...oh my god, Ron you can’t be serious. If anyone should be asking that question it should be me to you!” The words burst out of Hermione before the shock of his question had truly been absorbed.

“Well, he made it sound like- Not that I- Nevermind,” Ron sputtered.

They were silent as they checked the next floor, an air of awkwardness hovered over them.

“We didn’t,” Ron said eventually. “Y’know, in case you were wondering.”

It was all Hermione could do to not give away the happy relief she felt at Ron’s words. After all of Lavender’s bragging in the dormitory, she’d been quite sick to her stomach thinking they had. Maybe it was all a show to make Hermione jealous. “It’s none of my business even if you had,” Hermione said, trying to hide the small smile that had crept on her lips. She knew Ron wouldn’t lie to her.

“Well, I just thought you should know,” he said awkwardly. “I can’t not hear Mum and Dad saying that you should wait until you know you’re with the right person. And Lavender didn’t feel like the right person...” he added, all while staring at his feet.

“Er, right,” Hermione said. She wasn’t really sure how to respond. It wasn’t like she could say, That’s brilliant, Ron! I was hoping you didn’t do that with her, since I’d really like to be the only one you even think of doing that with. Hermione let an awkward laugh out as the thought crossed her mind.

“What’s so funny?” Ron asked her.

“What? Oh, nothing! It was nothing,” Hermione tried desperately to brush it off.

“For the amount of times you say nothing when I ask you a question, I’d love to be able to practice legilimency, just to know what’s going on in that brilliant brain of yours,” Ron said chuckling.

“That would be interesting, if the tables were turned..” Hermione laughed. “You can’t though, right?” she added a bit nervously.

“No, but I might learn now,” he grinned mischievously. “What are you hiding?” he asked playfully.

“That’s for me to know and you to…” she’d lost the end of her witty remark.

“Find out? Excellent!” Ron laughed as they continued on. 

Despite all the awkwardness, Hermione was sure glad to have her best friend (and hopefully something more, maybe? Eventually?) back again.


	19. I feel like I'm in the clouds when I'm with you

HBP MM: I feel like I’m in the clouds when I’m with you  
Ron had just flown down from the quidditch pitch as Hermione stood waiting for him at the entrance of the locker room. It was a beautiful afternoon in early June. 

“I thought you were just going to clean out your quidditch locker?” Hermione asked with an amused look on her face.

“I did,” Ron pointed to the bag at the door as he dismounted from his broom. “It was too beautiful to not at least have one go around the pitch.”

“That’s true. Are you ready, then?” Hermione asked him.

“Sure,” he said as he grabbed his bag. “Where are we headed?”

“You’ll see,” Hermione told him as she turned around and tried to hide her smile. She grabbed his arm playfully and began heading back towards the castle. Harry and Ginny were once again off on their own somewhere on the grounds, which left Ron and Hermione to their own devices. She wanted to sit by the lake, and had the perfect spot in mind. 

She led him around the curve of the lake a ways up from the pitch. It was where the brush thickened, but there was a small opening that had a path leading inside it. Instead of going left as they usually would, Hermione veered right towards the opening. 

“Hermione, where are we going?” Ron asked.

Good, he’s never been down here before, Hermione thought to herself. “There’s a clearing up ahead that overlooks the lake. It’s quiet and out of the way, which I thought would be perfect for studying.”

Just as she’d finished explaining, the path widened, and sure enough there was a decent stretch of green grass before the the terrain turned to rocks and sand at the lakeshore. Up head, the brush made it’s way back to the lake to form a sort of semi-circle around the area. That’s why it couldn’t be seen from the castle. The sun shone brightly, and there was a blanket spread out where Hermione’s things had already been laid out. 

“Whoa, Hermione how’d you find out about this place? It’s brilliant.” Ron looked around in amazement.

“Oh, I discovered it a while back.” Ron didn’t need to know that this is where she’d spent time with Viktor one afternoon during the spring of fourth year. The ship had been docked nearby, and this was where the Durmstrang students often spent time when they weren’t on the boat.

She walked over and laid down, facing the sky. The clouds were white and puffy, which made for a beautiful backdrop against he blue sky. Ron laid down next to her, putting his arms behind his head. “I thought you wanted to study?”

“Yes, at some point, sure. I’d rather just enjoy the sunshine for now.”

“Who are you and what have you done with Hermione Granger?” he asked playfully. 

She laughed at his words. “What? I can act like a normal teenager when I want to, you know.”

“Can you, though?” Ron was leading her on, mischief in his eyes.

“Of course I can! I could go this whole day with no studying and just goofing off if I really wanted to.”

“I’d like to see that!”

“Is that a challenge?” she propped herself up on her elbow to get a good look at him.

“Yeah, I think it is.”

“Fine. What do you want to do?” Hermione asked him.

Ron thought for a moment. He was perfectly content staying right here and talking with her. “I’m happy doing this.”

“Okay, but what else?” Hermione pressed him further. Because apparently laying there and staring at the sky wasn’t enough for that busy brain of hers.

Ron laughed at her question. “What do you mean ‘what else’? Do we really need to do more than just sit here and talk? Or am I not interesting enough to talk to anymore?”

“Of course you’re interesting enough!” Hermione said quickly. “I just didn’t know what you wanted to talk about…”

She had a point. It wasn’t like they’d run out of things to talk about, but their reunited friendship was still fragile and neither wanted to ruin things. “How about we just ask each other random questions, and the first one who can’t give an answer loses?” Ron asked. He’d overheard the twins doing that once with Lee to pass the time on the train, and it seemed like a good idea. 

“Loses? Loses what?” Hermione seemed interested. That was a good start. 

“Oh, I don’t know. The game?”

“Well obviously, but what does the winner get?”

“Umm..how about the winner decides what we do tomorrow?”

Hermione thought about his proposition. “I think that will work.”

“Oh. Alright, you start if you want.” Ron figured he’d follow the ‘ladies first’ rule.

“Okay, but let me get this clear. We’re trying to stump the other person out of answering truthfully, right?”

“Reckon we’re making up the game as we go, so whatever you want.”

Hermione returned his words with a sly grin of her own. “Okay, what’s the cheesiest pick up line you can think of given the current location?”

“What the-?” he was staring right at Hermione. So, she wasn’t messing around, was she? Fine then! He looked around rapidly and noticed the clouds in the sky. “I feel like I’m in the clouds when I’m with you.” He grinned at her. 

His answer made her giggle. Hermione Granger was actually giggling at him. “Okay, that was pretty good.”

“I have my moments,” he said puffing his chest out with pride. “How did you actually learn about this spot?”

Her face fell slightly. Of course her own rules were to come back and bite her in the arse. “Remember that one time in fourth year? I told you I was going to spend the afternoon with Viktor?” Her cheeks became very pink. “Well, this was the spot wher we hung out.” She noticed Ron’s face instantly turn sour. “But we only studied! I swear! This was the area all the Durmstrang students hung around because the ship was stationed just over there. So there were a lot of people around. I just didn’t care for people stopping and staring, starting rumors from their assumptions, and he didn’t like the attention, either,” Hermione said quickly.

“Alright, then,” Ron said. He seemed to relax a bit at her words.

“What do you think will happen after we’re through with Hogwarts?” Hermione asked. It was another question that took Ron off guard, but this time it was for a different reason. 

“I don’t know, actually. I haven’t given it much thought. I hope I’ll get into the Auror program, but I suppose I could always work for Fred and George if I needed money in the meantime.”

“But what about us? How often would we see each other after Hogwarts?” Hermione questioned.

“Ah, Hermione, you asked your question. I believe it’s my turn.” He saw a slight pout on her lips that he thought was adorable. “I like those questions, so how about you answer them. What about us after Hogwarts?”

“Oh, you sneaky little…” Hermione started as Ron gave a lopsided grin. “Well, I suppose it would depend on the situation. If you’re in auror training, I’d probably rarely see you. Especially because when you do have free time, you’ll want to spend them with your family and...well, I’m sure you won’t have time for me.”

“That’s not true at all!” Ron was trying to decipher her words. Did she mean to say ‘..and girlfriend’? He didn’t have a girlfriend. He wanted her as his girlfriend, and even with the book the twins had given him, he was still struggling to make that happen. “We’d still see each other loads of times! Unless you go off and make new fancy Ministry friends, or- or met someone of your own.. But maybe Harry would invite us to live with him at Grimmauld Place. We can clean it up, and then we’d still see each other all the time,” Ron suggested, getting away from the idea of Hermione finding a boyfriend. The thought made his blood boil.

Her furrowed brows turned up as she smiled at Ron’s thought. “That would be brilliant, actually. Of course, this is all assuming that we get through next year unscathed. Plus, there’s the whole Voldemort thing.”

“Let’s pretend that’s not a factor, yeah? More fun to think about when he’s not looming over futures,” Ron suggested.

“Yeah, you’re right. What about marriage and a family of your own. Do you want that someday?”

“Yeah, course I do. As long as it’s with the right person,” Ron said honestly. “You?”

Hermione smiled softly, feeling the gaze of his ice blue eyes on her. “Yes, same for me. How about kids? How many?” Hermione couldn’t help but feel like something was building between them. Sure, they’d had serious, somewhat intimate conversations before, but they’d never been this candid about ‘future’ stuff before. She had to keep reminding herself that this was just a stupid game to stump the other from answering their question so they could choose tomorrow’s activity.

“I think two would be more than enough. Seven’s way too many. You?”  
“Really? See, I was thinking eight! You know, being an only child and all, maybe I should try out the whole ‘large family’ thing.” Hermione held her breath as she watched Ron’s reaction to her answer. He didn’t know how to respond to that, so he just stared at her wide eyed until she burst out laughing. “I’m only kidding! Definitely no more than two. I don’t know how your mum managed childbirth seven times!”

Ron exhaled, laughing with her. “You really had me there for a mo’.”

“The look on your face was priceless,” Hermione bent over.

“Yeah, I can’t say I pegged you as the ‘large family’ type. Glad we’re on the same page, though.” Ron didn’t even realize the words had slipped out as Hermione froze.

“Wh-what?” she asked, her voice higher pitched than normal. 

Ron’s entire face became blotchy red as he realized what he’d said. “I- er- I- Just meant we both agreed fewer kids for when we- er- with whoever we choose…” That definitely wasn’t the best save, but the insinuation he’d just made about he and Hermione having kids together had thrown him.

“Did you ever think about kids with Lavender?” Hermione asked him quietly.

“No.” Ron said almost instantly. He was repulsed by Hermione even asking the question. If he was being honest, Ron was a bit disappointed that Hermione’s reaction hadn’t helped solidify anything surrounding her feelings for him. If they were indeed there. “Do you think the person you’re going to end up with is here? At Hogwarts, I mean.”

“Yes,” Hermione said wihout hesitation. “I mean, if I had my way. Why? Do I need your approval?” Hermione asked him boldy.

“Well, someone’s got to make sure he won’t break your heart. So if Harry won’t do it, then yeah, reckon you would.” Ron tried to make it a joke, but there was an undertone of sincerity that wasn’t lost on Hermione.

She smiled at his words, actually smiled, which threw Ron for another loop. “You’re smiling? I thought you’d get on your soap box about how I can’t tell you how you can or can’t date,” Ron said, sounding surprised.

“Let’s just say I’m really confident that you’d approve of him,” Hermione chose her words carefully.

Ron considered her statement for a moment before responding with, “I hate to break it to you, Hermione, but Harry seems pretty happy with Ginny, and he’s probably the only person I’d approve of. Except maybe Neville. The rest of the blokes are downright...well...blokes.”

Hermione rolled her eyes. “Only those two? There’s no one else you’d approve of?” Was Ron imagining it or had Hermione’s face gotten closer to his own. He could smell the peppermint on her breath now. He chanced a glance down at her lips. I mean, obviously he’d approve of himself. Wait…

He looked back up into Hermione’s eyes, trying to read her. To figure out what she wanted. She was so close now. It would be easy just to...he leaned in and grazed his lips against hers. He heard her breath hitch in her throat, but she didn’t slap him. She didn’t even back away. Ron leaned back slightly and said, “Well, I guess there is one other person I’d be okay with you seeing.”

“Oh?” Hermione said breathily.

“Yeah…” Ron said, without further explanation. To kiss her or not to kiss her? The internal struggle was killing him. What a time to be indecisive.

“Ron? Are you going to tell me?” Hermione sat dazedly, waiting for his answer. Sod it, he thought, and this time he leaned in, not overthinking anything anymore. This time, his lips pressed against hers firmly. She responded in kind. He pulled away. 

“Do you still need more of an explanation?” he asked her.

“N-no,” she said. “As long as that was your seal of approval,” she added.

“Sure was,” Ron said, letting the happiness finally take over.

“I don’t reckon we should tell anyone, though. I may get murdered in my dorm room if a certain someone suspects something.” Hermione said.

“You’re probably right..especially with Harry and You-Know-Who.” Ron agreed.

“Well, at least he and Ginny will keep each other occupied so we can spend time together without being questioned.” Hermione reasoned.

“That’s true.” 

Just then the bell chimed from the high tower, which indicated it was time for the students to head back in for dinner.

“That time already?” Ron asked. They got up and Hermione made to fold the blanket and place it in her bag.

“Doesn’t seem like we were out here very long,” Hermione agreed. “Guess we’ll just have to pick up where we left off tomorrow?” she gave him a shy grin.

“I think that can be arranged,” Ron matched her smile with his own. “Assuming your studying can wait…” he held out his hand for her as they made their way back to the castle. Finally, things were looking up.


	20. Too Many Close Calls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weasley Sibling fic - focused on Ron, not Romione.

Fred and George apparated to the Burrow after finding out their brother was in the hospital wing because he’d been poisoned on his seventeenth birthday. Molly and Arthur were still at Hogwarts, discussing matters with Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall. Apparently it didn’t have anything to do with Order business because no meeting was called for that.

They found Bill sitting at the kitchen table with Fleur. “What’s happened?” Bill asked them. “Mum and Dad left in a hurry and didn’t explain anything, just told me to wait here like I was twelve again..”

“Ron was poisoned,” Fred said as he and George joined them at the table. 

“What?!” both Bill and Fleur exclaimed at the same time.

“What do you mean he’s been poisoned?! How can that even happen? Who would want to poison him?” Bill was demanding an explanation.  
“We don’t know much more than you do, just what Harry was able to tell us when we got to the castle. We were waiting in Hogsmeade for the birthday boy and didn’t realize the trip had been canceled,” George said.

“Is he going to be alright?” Fleur asked.

“Yeah,” Fred said. “Apparently he ate some cauldron cakes that were spiked with our love potion. They were from Romilda Vane and intended for Harry, but Ron mistook them in his present pile.”

“He got so mad at Harry for not believing he was in love with Romilda that he punched him,” George sniggered.

“Good to know they work!” Fred complimented themselves as Bill gave them a look to get on with it. “Alright, alright. So Harry brought him down that ‘new’ potions teacher who mixed up an antidote that set him straight. When Ron came down off the high, the bloke offered everyone a round of mead that he’d intended to give as a gift, but never got around to it. Ron took a sip first and immediately went down.”

“I guess Harry had the idea of getting a bezoar, and his fast acting is the reason Ron’s going to be okay. He was sleeping when we went in to drop his present off,” George finished.  
“Had to leave him a note with the gift, instead of being able to talk about it ourselves. Stupid git,” Fred muttered.

“That eez terrible,” Fleur said, shaking her head.

“I just don’t understand how Slughorn would have a poisoned bottle of mead..unless..” Bill said, thinking.

“Unless what?” the twins said in unison.

“Dad and Remus mentioned something Harry had said about someone out to get Dumbledore. He thinks it’s Malfoy, and that Snape’s helping him, but that would have been a really round about way to try and get to Dumbledore. I still can’t believe Ron could have died. Why would Mum and Dad not let me go with them?! He’s my brother! You guys were there, and Ginny’s at school..it’s not like I’m Charlie who’s in a different country!” He didn’t mention Percy. It wasn’t often that Bill was jealous of his siblings.

“Eh, it’s not the first time Ron’s been in a near death situation,” Fred said nonchalantly.  
“What are you talking about? What else besides the Department of Mysteries last year?”  
“And ze second task of ze Triwizard tournament,” Fleur added as Bill looked at her bleakly.

“Yeah, Department of Mysteries battle, being roped into the second task of the Triwizard tournament, he also got his leg broken when Sirius dragged him into the Shrieking Shack when he was after Pettigrew-” Fred started.

“- The whole chamber of secrets incident when he and Harry saved Ginny, and going after the Sorcerer’s stone and getting taken out by the chess match, that he still managed to win-” George cut in.

“-Don’t forget about the flying car in ‘92! Whomping Willow almost got them then!”

“Okay, you too, very funny. Where was the line drawn until you started making shite up?” Bill rolled his eyes.

Fred and George eyed each other. “Erm, we’re not,” Fred said.

“Yeah, all true. Swear on Merlin’s grave,” George said.

“How did I not know about all of this? Is he mental? How are you two NOT freaking out about this?” Bill was looking back and forther between the two of them, unable to discern their completely cool demeanor.

The twins shrugged. “ ‘S not like we’re not concerned,” George tried to explain. “Guess we’re just used to something crazy happening at least once a year. When you’re best mates with Harry freaking Potter, either they find the trouble, or the trouble finds them.” 

“Yeah, of course we’re worried about him, but he and Harry and Hermione, they’re...I don’t want to call it lucky. Should probably dead a couple times over now. Don’t know how they do it,” Fred reassured Bill.

“If not dead, how’ve they not been expelled.” George rolled his eyes.

“Gotta admit that Ron became much cooler when they flew the car to Hogwarts as second years. Even if they did almost get demolished by the Whomping Willow,” Fred acknowledged. “Why didn’t we think of that,” he said to himself.

“Don’t tell him we said that, though,” George said.

Bill looked dumbfounded at his brothers, not knowing how they were just acting like this was a normal occurrence. Well, maybe it was, but that didn’t mean it was right. “As much as you’re trying to reassure me right now, I’m not sure that it’s helping,” he said. Everything that’s happened until this point, hasn’t even been part of the war. Except for the Department of Mysteries. 

“But maybe it’s a good thing. You know he’s gonna be in the thick of everything. He wouldn’t leave Harry on his own,” George reasoned.

“Yeah, all this experience will help them. Who knows what’s going to happen next,” Fred said, giving George a worried look. 

“I should probably go write to Charlie. Somehow, I have a feeling he’s more out of the loop with all of this than I am.” Bill got up to head to his room. 

George looked at Fred. “Think we’re being too light about this?” 

Fred shrugged in response. “Maybe?”

“Well, he did almost die today,” Fleur abashed. 

“Oi! It’s not like we don’t care!” George defended.

“Yeah! Of course we care! He’s our brother!” Fred said hotly. “What d’ya say we go back to Hogwarts and wait for him to wake up, George?”

“That’s a brilliant idea, Fred! I’d quite like to see the look on his face with his present, anyway.” And with that, they left a bewildered Fleur at the table as the left to go apparate back to Hogsmeade.

*********************  
Fred and George made their way back up to the castle, where Professor McGonagall vouched for them and led them back to the hospital wing. 

“Your brother was awake the last time I checked. Your parents were able to speak to him and left a short while ago. You will not be able to stay for very long,” Minerva warned.

“Duly noted. Thank you, Professor,” Fred said.

Professor McGonagall led them silently into the hospital wing, where they found Ron sitting up in bed, and Hermione at his side.

Ron noticed the twins. “Fred? George? What are you doing here?”

“Well, we were waiting for you down in Hogsmeade, only to find out you’d nearly gotten yourself offed,” George said.

“That’s not funny, George,” Hermione sniffed.

Neither of the twins responded with a sarcastic comment, but Fred gave Ron a questioning look over Hermione’s head. He wasn’t aware they were speaking again.

“Hey, uh, Hermione,” Ron said to her, “I know you were going to wait for Harry and Ginny to come back from dinner, but why don’t you go get something to eat while the twins are here?”

“I don’t know..”

“I’ll be fine, I promise. You need to eat,” Ron insisted.

Hermione looked like she wanted to argue, but finally caved and said, “Alright. I’ll be back soon. Do you want anything?”

“Anything chocolate for pudding if it’s out,” Ron said gratefully.

Hermione got up and nodded in acknowledgement as she made her way to the door. She looked back hesitantly, as Ron reassured her again. “I’ll be fine,” he said as she turned and left.

“You’re talking again?” Fred asked.

“Yeah,” Ron said, not offering any other words.

“So you’re shot of Lavender? George prodded.

“Er, no…” Ron said.

The twins both shook their heads. “Harry gave you our gift then?” Fred changed the conversation slightly. 

“Er, yeah, but I haven’t opened it yet.”

“Better do it now before Hermione comes back,” George said. So Ron took his gift out and unwrapped it.

“Twelve Fail Safe Ways to Charm Witches?” he looked at them.

“We figured you could use a little help,” Fred said with a grin.

“Yeah, we can’t bear to watch you flounder your way around Hermione anymore,” George added. 

“All kidding aside, it really is a brilliant book,” Fred continued.

“Yeah, loads of helpful information,” George finished.

“Thanks,” Ron said as he shoved it back under his pillow so Hermione wouldn’t see. 

“Harry said you two had gone back home,” Ron said. “What’re you doing back?”  
“Well, we did go home-” Fred started.

“And we saw Bill, and explained what happened-” George interjected.

“He was freaking out by the way-”

“So we figured we should come back and actually check up on you.”

“M fine,” Ron waved them off.

“No, Ron, you’re not.” Fred rarely ever called him by his name, so Ron knew he was serious.  
“I’m awake. I’m alive. Harry saved me!” Ron defended.

“Yeah, but this isn’t the first time you’ve almost died!” George said angrily. “Not sure if you’ve noticed, but it’s not normal to come to Hogwarts and have near death experiences every year.”

“But you two’ve-”

“Yeah, but we brought that upon ourselves when we’d test out different products, little brother!” Fred cut him off. “We’re not saying you shouldn’t be friends with Harry-”

“-We love Harry, and we want You-Know-Who defeated as much as anybody-” George continued.

“-But Bill made us see how mental this all is. This is the-” Fred counted the incidents, “Seventh?” he looked at George, who nodded. “Seventh time you could have died.”

“I thought we were going to drive Mum and Dad to an early death, but you may achieve that honor in the end, Ronniekins,” George said.

“I have not almost died seven times!” Ron argued.

“The chess match your first year-” Fred said.

“Only knocked me out! I knew what I was doing.” Ron dismissed.

“The flying car?” George asked.

“As Snape says, the tree was more damaged than the car,” Ron waved him off again.

“The chamber of secrets?” Fred continued.

“Harry was in more danger than I was. Lockhart was stupid enough to use my broken wand. I had to babysit him because the rubble separated us. It was the spiders that almost did us in if you’re looking for a near death count.” Ron looked at the two of them and realized they didn’t know about that. “Er, nevermind…”

“Nope, now you need to tell us.” Fred looked at him sternly.

“Well, Hagrid told us to follow the spiders. Hermione was Petrified! We had to do something! So we followed them into the forest and walked right into the Acromantula lair. We were about to be spider food but the Anglia saved us. I don’t remember much else...I was too terrified to really comprehend what was going on.” Ron said sheepishly.

“Okay, so there’s one. Don’t think we’re not coming back to that by the way. How about when Sirius dragged you into the shrieking shack?” George moved forward.

“He was after Pettigrew..Scabbers..he apologized for breaking my leg. He didn’t mean it.”

“The second task of the Tri-” Fred was cut off.

“That was completely safe. Hermione and I were placed under a spell. Nothing was actually going to happen to us. And before you say the Department of Mysteries, I’ll give you that one. Still not sure how all six of us got out alive,” Ron shook his head shamefully.

“Do you understand how mental this all sounds?” George asked him.

“Course I do! But if Harry’s gonna run into danger, I’m never going to let him go alone! I made that decision after we went after the troll first year. It’s not just his war to fight!” Ron defended. 

Fred and George stared at him, both unsure of what to say. “The troll! How could we forget the troll!” George smacked his forehead.

“Could you just, I don’t know, try to be more careful?” Fred asked him. Ron nodded, noticing that Hermione had re-entered the Hospital Wing.

“Good, and if you need a crash course in knowing how to tell if a product is laced with our love potion, please do let us know. It’s the least we could do for you,” George said, rolling his eyes and attempting to lighten the mood.

Hermione came back over and reclaimed the chair she’d left vacant before. “I’m not interrupting anything, am I?” she asked, looking between the three of them.

“Not at all, we were just getting ready to leave,” Fred said.

“Yeah, not that we’ve seen with our own eyes that Ronnie’s still alive we’ll be able to sleep better tonight,” George added. Ron rolled his eyes and gave him a rude gesture.

“Happy birthday, Ron. We leave you in good hands,” Fred said as he and George waggled their eyebrows behind Hermione’s back.

“Thanks. See you at Easter,” Ron said as they walked away. 

When they exited the Hospital Wing, they looked at each other. “This isn’t going to be over anytime soon, is it?” Fred asked George.

“No, I don’t reckon so. We’ve got to figure out a way to help them. Maybe we should send them some products they could use for defense?” George suggested. 

Fred nodded. “It’s a start.”


	21. Jily x2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU if Sirius lived

Harry and Ron were playing chess in the sitting room at the Burrow. It was late and Hermione and Ginny had already gone to bed for the evening. Remus, Tonks and Sirius had just finished a cup of tea with Molly and Arthur and were getting ready to head out when Sirius stopped Remus and gave him a look. Remus nodded and so they walked over to join the boys.

Harry and Ron looked up at their appearance. “Any new Order business?” Harry asked. 

“Nah,” said Sirius. “Death eaters are still keeping a pretty low profile. We’ll be going under cover again soon when you lot go back to Hogwarts.”

Remus spoke up next, “There was something else we wanted to talk to you boys about.”

Ron put Harry in check mate and they turned to Sirius and Remus, not knowing what to expect. “Er, alright…” said Harry tentatively.

“What’s it about?” Ron asked.

And Sirius, ever the tactful one, came right out with it. “Having any trouble with your love lives?” A shit eating grin crossed his lips.

Harry’s face paled as Ron’s face flushed. They both started sputtering words until Remus spoke as Sirius laughed at their discomfort.

“Harry, have we told you how long it took your parents to finally get together?” 

“Er, no. I don’t think you have,” Harry answered truthfully.

“Not sure if this really involves me, so I’m just gonna-” Ron tried to get up and escape to his room, but Sirius gave him a look.

“Oh, this absolutely involves you. Sit back down.” Ron slumped his shoulders and did as he was told.

Remus shook his head. “Anyways, your dad and mum didn’t actually get together until midway through our seventh year.”

“But I thought-” Harry tried to interject.

“James kept trying to ask Lily on a date, but she always turned him down. She thought he was too immature, and couldn’t take anything seriously,” Sirius cut him off.

“Until they were both named Head Boy and Head Girl in our seventh year. They started spending more time together because of their duties, and Lily finally softened to his charm. She realized there was more to him than he let on to most people,” Remus finished. 

“Still not sure how this has to do with us,” Ron grumbled.

“Oh, this has everything to do with you two! We’re not stupid, you know,” Sirius said as he rolled his eyes. “We see the way you two have been looking at a certain pair of girls..”

“What are you- That’s not- I’m not-” Harry said quickly, side-eyeing Ron with a horrified look. If Sirius gave away how he was feeling about Ginny to his best friend, Harry was going to kill his godfather.

While Ron was muttering. “No way, I don’t know what you’re on about- Mental...Don’t need any help-.”

Both Sirius and Remus laughed. “What we’re trying to say is that if you took a page out of James’ book, and plucked up some courage to ask out the person you fancy, you’ll both have more successful outcomes than James did in his initial pursuits of Lily,” Remus explained. 

“Er, right..” Ron said, waiting for one of them to say something else. 

“Er, thanks, then. I think I’ll head upstairs now. See you both tomorrow,” Harry said as he got up quickly without looking back.

“Yeah, I think I’ll go, too,” Ron said as he scampered after Harry.

Sirius and Remus laughed as they watched them take off up the stairs. “It’s almost torturous, watching them with Hermione and Ginny,” Remus observed.

“It’s like watching James and Lily all over again,” Sirius agreed.


	22. It's Only a Cliche When it's Not You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is AU

HBP MM (AU): It’s only cliche when it’s not you  
Hermione stood there, listening to Lavender blab on and on about how they needed to be precise in their counting and movements, and silently cursed the school for requiring all students to be involved in some sort of sport. Physical activity was not Hermione’s thing. The only good thing about joining the cheer squad was that she got to watch the Gryffindor quidditch team practice, since they shared practice schedules, and she could indiscreetly stare at Ron while pretending to listen to Lavender.

“Okay, ladies! It’s time to head to the changing rooms! Let’s go try on our uniforms!” she heard Lavender say as she saw the Quidditch team begin to disembark from the pitch. Ron said he’d wait for her before heading up to the school so hopefully he stayed true to his word.

Their uniforms had appeared in their lockers when they were practicing, and Lavender expected them all to put them on. Hermione nodded at the gold socks and white trainers. Then, she picked up the red and gold skirt and wondered if there was even enough fabric to cover her arse. The lollies were sewn into the skirt and were red, since they’d undoubtedly be showing off under the skirt when they had to do their high kicks. Hermione sighed as she reluctantly changed her bottoms and then picked up the top. It was red with a gold lion on the chest, and looked awfully short to cover their midriff.

“Lavender, you promised these wouldn’t be too revealing!” Hermione complained.

“Oh, come off it, Hermione. You’ll look great in it, so I’m not exactly sure what you’re worried about,” Lavender responded to her. 

Hermione rolled her eyes. Because I’m a prefect and should be respected. I won’t gain anyone’s respect in this, she thought. She took her top off and replaced it with the cheer uniform, tugging at the bottom that showed a small strip of skin. Hermione looked in the mirror, and felt a bit self conscious. She didn’t look bad. She just felt uncomfortable. 

It was when she went back to gather the rest of her things that she heard Lavender talking about Ron to Parvati. “Do you think if I walk back up to the common room in my uniform I’ll catch his attention? I’ve noticed how often he looks our way when they’re out on the pitch. Any day now he’s going to ask me out. I can just feel it!” 

Hermione felt her face flush with jealousy. There was no way she was going to let Lavender swoop in and steal her man. Well, okay, he wasn’t her man. Not yet, anyways! But they were getting there! And then Hermione had a brilliant plan. 

“Does this look alright, Lavender?” she asked.

“What? Oh, yes, it’s fine,” Lavender said, waving her off as she was fixing her hair in the mirror and admiring her own uniform.

“So we’re set with practice, then?”

“Yes, Hermione you can go to the library now. Warm ups start at 10 on Saturday before the game.”

“Thanks,” Hermione said as she hastily shoved her other clothes in her bag. Luckily, it was still warm enough out, she thought as she shut her locker and slung her bag over her shoulder.

She walked out of the changing room and saw Ron standing under a nearby tree waiting for her. Hermione walked up to him, trying to add an extra bounce in her step, as any decent girly cheerleader would do. When she got close enough to him, she said, “Hey, Ron, ready to go?”

Ron looked up at the sound of her voice and she saw his jaw visibly drop. She gave him a look that questioned if he’d heard her. “Wha-? Oh, er, yeah,” he finally managed to say.

“Lavender made us try on our uniforms to make sure they fit for the match on Saturday. What do you think?” Hermione asked him as she spun around. Her skirt flew up and revealed her lollies as showed off her uniform. Unfortunately, or maybe fortunately? Hermione had spun a little too quickly and lost her balance, falling into him.

Ron, with his lightning quick reflexes, reached his arms out and caught her. Hermione swore to herself that it wasn’t what she’d intended, but she wasn’t complaining about the close contact, as she felt his warm hand against the bare skin of her torso.

“Sorry!” she said as a giggle escaped her lips. A giggle! Really, Hermione?

“Its- It’s no problem,” he said as his ears tinged pink.

They began walking up the hill back towards the castle as Hermione said, “So, how’s the quidditch captain feeling about our chances on Saturday?”

Ron eyed her. “Er, I think we’ve got a good shot, actually. Everyone’s performing really well, and we’ve got a pretty decent cheering section rooting for us,” he grinned at her.

“Yeah? Well, try not to get too distracted. Lavender’s convinced you’ve been spending all practice staring,” Hermione smirked at him.

“What? No- I-” Ron stammered as Hermione laughed.

“Fancy taking me to the party after we win this weekend?” Hermione asked him playfully. She wasn’t sure what it was about Lavender’s comments that spurred her to say it, but it was too late, and she had to commit.

“That’s assuming we win…” Ron said.

“Well?” Hermione raised an eyebrow at him. “Hit me with the rejection now, then, I can tell when you’re stalling.”

“What? I’m not stalling! If we win, then yeah, sure, you can be my arm candy for the evening. As long as you wear that.” The words were out of Ron’s mouth before he’d even realized it. “No- that’s not what I- I didn’t mean-”

But Hermione laughed. Not only had he said yes, but he also just admitted that he liked how she looked in her uniform. “I think that can be arranged,” Hermione said. 

“Wait, really?” Ron looked at her.

“Well, I can’t say I enjoy showing off this much skin, but I might as well show my school spirit. And I should look the part of being the cheerleader that’s with the quidditch captain, shouldn’t I? Even if I’m not our captain..”

“You’d still be that even if you weren’t wearing the uniform, you know..” Ron said.

“I’m sorry, Ron, but I draw the line at showing up to the after party naked.” Hermione said with a straight face.

Ron’s eyes widened larger than Hermione had ever seen as his eyebrows disappeared underneath his fringe. Hermione couldn’t hold in her laughter anymore as she lost her composure. “Your face…” she wheezed.

Ron rolled his eyes and chuckled along with her. “Oi, what about my face? It’s not that bad,” he joked.

“I do quite like it,” she admitted, as her cheeks turned red.

“I, uh, like your face, too,” he responded.

The rest of the way back to the common room was quieter then, as their fingers brushed together as they walked. When they entered the castle, she felt her fingers finally intertwine with his own as her heart leapt out of her chest. Hermione couldn’t help the smile that played at her lips as she silently thanked the activity she liked least for helping her make the move.


	23. Sex Ed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 1: Dumbledore gives the sex talk   
> Part 2: The girl's reaction   
> Part 3: The boy's reaction
> 
> Full of Romione awkwardness!

HBP: Sex Ed.  
The Gryffindor students were entering the Transfiguration classroom on the second Saturday of term. 

“What do you think this is about?” Seamus could be heard asking.

“Dunno, but I hope it doesn’t last all day. The weather’s brilliant, and I want to go outside,” Parvati pouted.

“Hermione, don’t wake me up if they’re going to teach us about how to study for our NEWTs, I don’t think I could take another class like that,” Ron groaned.

“Oh, come on, Ron it wasn’t that bad,” Hermione admonished. She sat down next to Ron in one of the two-person desks in the middle row. Neville and Harry sat across from them. It looked like they were paired with the Hufflepuffs for today’s special lesson.

Madam Pomfrey was at the front of the room, speaking with Professor McGonagall and Professor Sprout. She seemed to hand them a stack of parchment and quills. Professor McGonagall came around and handed the parchment and quills out to each of the Gryffindors before using her wand to pass out the ink.

Some of the students picked up the quills and McGonagall said, “There is no reason for you to write your name on the parchment. Nothing is being turned in.”

“Good morning, students,” Madam Pomfrey began, taking the attention from McGonagall. “Please forgive us for not telling you what this class is about. We like to keep it a surprise for you. Today we’ll be speaking to you about-”

“Ah, good, I’m not late!” Professor Dumbledore had strode into the classroom.

“Professor Dumbledore, I assure you we can handle this,” Professor McGonagall intervened.

“I’ve no doubt you can, Minerva, but as Headmaster I do feel it is my duty to make sure our older students are informed so that they’re safety remains intact.” Dumbledore turned to the sixth years. “It is no doubt that you are all getting older, and may be experiencing certain...feelings that are beginning to develop. I will not, as they say, beat around the bush any longer. Today we will be talking to you about safe sex.”

A pin drop could have been heard in the classroom, as it was deathly quiet. Some students had sunk down into their seats while others stared wide-eyed, not quite believing what they’d just heard. Hermione felt her face grow hot, and she was suddenly hyper aware of how close Ron was to her. Why hadn’t she chosen to sit next to Harry, or even Neville this once!

“Oh, come now, come now. Sex is a completely normal act in life, and you’d be barmy to believe that we teachers are unaware of what likely goes on in empty classrooms and broom closets. This is why we are thankful for our Prefects and their patrols. We figure you’d much rather be caught by your peers than us. But I digress.”

Dumbledore looked around the room, the familiar twinkle in his eye. “You should, of course, be aware of the implications that may arise should you choose to engage in such activities. First and foremost, consent is of utmost importance. Do not do anything your partner is not comfortable with. If it is not a clear yes, it is a no. Am I understood?” This was the most sincere part of Dumbledore’s lesson, and he wanted to make sure it was addressed first.

“I would like you to write down the following sentence on your parchment: ‘I promise that I will respect my partner if I choose to engage in sexual actions.’ All of the students obeyed, and looked up as they watched their ink disappear before their eyes. 

“Not to worry, students,” Professor Sprout explained, “ The ink disappears and reappears on our parchment up here. That way, if you have any questions, you can write them down anonymously and we can answer them to save you some embarrassment.” She chuckled.

“Wonderful! Now that we have the consent understanding out of the way...love can be a beautiful thing, and should not be mistaken with lust, which in your hormonal teenage bodies, can run amok. This is all completely natural of course, so don’t be afraid of it. Make sure you trust the person you’re fooling around with, and use protection.

“I trust that your families have gone over the contraceptive spells, but for the sake of our Muggleborn students, Madam Pomfrey will demonstrate the appropriate male and female charms.”

He gestured to Madam Pomfrey who stepped forward. She first went over the male charm, and required all the boys to practice. Hermione did her best to remain looking forward so that she wasn’t clearly watching Ron practice the spell. She could tell how red and blotchy his face was from embarrassment out of the corner of her eye. Madam Pomfrey repeated the same process for the girls, and this time it was Ron’s turn to try and look away. 

“You’ll do well to remember that it is most effective when both charms are cast, but it still is not foolproof. Pregnancy is a very real thing, and can happen to anyone engaging in sexual intercourse, even if both charms are cast. Your mind must be in the right spot to successfully cast the charm, or you risk conception, whether intentional or not. The charms also only have a thirty minute limit, so please do not fall under the impression that you can cast the charm hours in advance on the off chance you may engage in such activities.”

“Not that we condone any of these activities in the slightest,” Professor McGonagall expressed sternly.

“You’ll also do well to know that you can transmit disease through sexual acts if you are not careful. Hopefully, this should not be an issue for you here, but nonetheless, we must discuss it. The most common STD, if you will, is called Hag’s Nose, where painful bumps appear on a specific part of the male anatomy. I will not speak on the female equivalent, but do know there is one.”

Ron, along with the rest of the boys, looked absolutely mortified. “Not to worry, it is not as common now as it was hundreds of years ago. Madam Pomfrey will be testing each of you to ensure you do not carry any disease at the end of today’s lesson. There are healing potions you can take should you come down with the ailment.

“My last bit of information to share with you is to be aware that there are always eyes watching. Whether it be the teachers, prefects, or even the portraits, you are never as stealth as you may think you are.”

“While we do not condone these activities, we cannot prevent you from making your own decisions. But do know that you will be punished accordingly if you ever get caught,” Professor McGonagall reminded them again.

Dumbledore seemed satisfied as he looked to Madam Pomfrey. She waved her wand, casting a silent spell that no doubt was determining the presence of possible STDs. She nodded curtly as she observed the results. “At this point, we ask that you write down any questions that you have, and Madam Pomfrey will answer them for everyone. There is no question too silly. Chances are if you’re thinking it, someone else probably is, too.”  
Everyone sat there quietly at first, but then a few people could be seen writing. For once, Hermione did not have any questions. She noticed Ron didn’t write anything down either.

“Ah the first question!” Professor McGonagall said. “How often do students at Hogwarts become pregnant?”

“At least once every five years,” Madam Pomfrey stated simply.  
Professor Sprout stated the next question. “If we take the monthly potion, do we still need to use the spell?”

“It is recommended, yes.”

“How often are couples caught?” McGonagall was trying hard not to look disgusted at the question, which got a few sniggers out of the students.

Dumbledore answered this one. “Judging on the house points that are taken in the evenings, several times a week. I should say that Madam Pince strictly prohibits any fooling around in the library, as well. Those who are caught tend to lose more house points than those elsewhere.”

Hermione felt her face flush hot as the quill slipped out of her hand. So much for some of those dreams she’d had over the summer. Not that she was any closer with Ron that would even allow them to become a reality. 

Madam Pomfrey snapped her out of her reverie. “Are there any other questions?” She waited a beat, but no new questions came in. “Thank you. You are dismissed, but please know you can come to me should you have any additional questions.”

“Enjoy the beautiful day outside,” Professor Dumbledore said as he watched the students get up and scamper off faster than you could say ‘expelliarmus.’ Once they had all exited, he looked at the other teachers. “Ah, it never gets old,” Dumbledore said as he chuckled.

“You are incorrigible, you do know that, Albus?” Professor McGonagall said.

“Oh yes, but it does them good to know the implications of their actions.”

“Not that it will stop it,” Professor Sprout commented.

“Ah, but it will help them think twice about their actions, and that’s all we can ask for. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have some business to take care of before our second session in an hour.”

****************  
Hermione hurried out of the classroom ahead of Ron and Harry. She loved having them as her best friends, and she wouldn’t change that for anything in the world. But why, why did that lesson have to happen together. Surely, the teachers could have split them up instead of making it co-ed.

“Hermione, you can walk with us, you know,” she heard someone call from behind her. It was Parvati and Lavender. She hesitated a moment, but then decided that she would. Maybe she could gauge their reactions, too.

“That was something, wasn’t it?” Lavender asked when they’d caught up with her.

“Yes, I was not expecting that. At all,” Hermione agreed. 

“Do you really catch a lot of couples on your rounds?” Parvati asked Hermione.

“Not a ton. There’s always at least one somewhere in the castle. Half the time it’s just couples from different houses looking for a place to snog, but we have seen more, intimate interactions. Those are always awkward to break up. It took Ron and me half a year to come up with the agreement to take turns telling them off,” she chuckled at the recollection. Her cheeks felt hot at the thought of him again. Hermione missed the look Parvati gave to Lavender, who dismissed it.

“Why aren’t you with them now?” Lavender asked.

“Well, would you want to walk and debrief the whole lesson with your two best friends of the opposite sex?” Hermione shot back.

“Depends. If they’re just your best friends, then it shouldn’t be uncomfortable, right? Unless you fancy one of them...” Lavender was clearly digging for information.

“Th-that’s besides the point. It’s a typical Saturday besides. They’ll probably want to go have a fly while I read or do homework. The only thing that’s different is we’re not walking back to Gryffindor tower together. I would hardly say that’s grounds for reasoning,” Hermione huffed, deflecting Lavender’s insinuation. 

“We weren’t insinuating anything, Hermione,” Parvati was playing the mediator as she sometimes did between the two girls. “I’m sure Lavender wasn’t accusing you of anything. She was just curious.”

“Well, it wouldn’t matter who I fancy because they’ll never fancy me back,” Hermione said, sounding defeated.

They continued chattering on until they reached their dormitory. Hermione gathered her books in a bag and made her way back down to the common room, attempting to read a bit before heading to the library. It’d probably be best to avoid them today. 

Settling into her book was proving to be more challenging than normal because she couldn’t stop thinking about how awkward it had been, practicing those spells next to Ron, and watching him do the same. Her mind floated to them doing those charms in close proximity to each other, but in a very different situation. She was brought out of her reverie when she heard several male voices coming down the boys staircase. They were laughing about something.

Against her better judgement, she turned to look at them. Her eyes met Ron’s and both of them blushed and immediately looked away. He and Harry were walking towards the portrait hole when Harry turned and looked back at her.

“You coming, Hermione?” Harry asked. “We’re headed down to the pitch.”

“Um, sure,” Hermione said, grabbing her bag and stuffed the book inside. The first part of the walk was awkward. Ron and Hermione had purposely chosen to walk on either side of Harry to avoid looking or walking close to Ron. It was working perfectly until they ran into Madam Hooch on the way down.

“Ah, Potter! Can I have a word with you about Quidditch trials?” she asked.

“Er, sure, I’ll meet you both down there,” Harry motioned them to keep going without him.

They looked desperately at Harry, knowing they were losing their buffer, and begrudgingly accepted they had to continue walking on without him.

After a bit of silence, Ron said, “So….” He’d lost his nerve after only one word.

“Yeah…” Hermione returned, just as weakly. They walked a few more paces when Hermione saw Ron’s face light up.

“Want to just forget that whole lesson ever happened?” he asked.

Hermione grinned back at him in relief. “I think that’s the best idea you’ve had all week.”

*********

Ron, Harry, and Neville made their way back to the boy’s 6th year dormitory back in Gryffindor Tower. They walked in to hear Seamus and Dean discussing the mortifying lesson they’d just had to sit through.

“Aye, there’s the rest of our dorm mates!” Seamus said. “Learn a lot of interesting things today?” He had a shit eating grin on his face.

Ron flipped him off as Harry’s face turned red. Neville spoke up and said, “Actually, yeah. Those aren’t conversations my Gran would ever have with me. Not that I would want them!”

“Oi, come on, don’t tell me you two are all-knowing in the way of women,” Harry scoffed at Dean and Seamus.

“We clearly know more than you lot, it looks like,” Dean commented.

“Keep talking and I’ll hex you so hard you won’t be able to walk for a week,” Ron said, raising his wand at Dean. “Of course we know about the spells and everything. Right, Harry?”

Harry just looked at Ron and didn’t answer him right away. “Er, how would I have known?”

“Oh, shite, yeah I’m sorry, mate,” Ron felt bad for being so rash and forgetting that Harry wouldn’t have known about it.

“Not that he needs it, anyways,” Seamus joked.

“Fuck off, Seamus! You’ve probably been with so many girls it’s a wonder Pomfrey didn’t detect the Hag’s Nose on you,” Ron shot back.

“I was only taking the piss. Chill out, will you?” Seamus said, holding his hands up in defeat.

“It doesn’t matter, Ron. Pretty sure I’ve got bigger things to deal with anyways,” Harry said, hinting at the whole Voldemort thing.

“Well, do you think you’ll be more likely to, now that you know?” Dean asked, waggling his eyebrows. “I’m sure Romilda Vane would say yes in a heartbeat.”

“Is that how it works?” asked Neville. Ron wasn’t sure if Neville was being serious or sarcastic.

“Sure, Dean, that’s how that works! Walk up to a girl and say, ‘hey, I know how to do this spell now, wanna go shag?’” Ron retorted.

All the boys laughed. “Probably would with Romilda,” Seamus added. It was crude, but with the way she was throwing herself at Harry lately, he probably wasn’t far off from the truth.

“Well, if I could have my memory wiped and forget that Dumbledore gave us the talk, I would,” Harry said.

“It wasn’t that bad,” Neville shrugged.

You don’t have to take additional lessons with him, Harry thought. 

Ron had had enough of the conversation at this point. “Care to go for a fly, Harry?”

“Sure!” said Harry, glad to have an escape from this conversation. They grabbed their bags and headed back for the common room. “Should we see if Hermione wants to go down to the pitch with us?” 

Ron’s face turned beet red. “Oh, er, yeah, sure.” The rest of the boys had followed behind to head to the common room, and erupted in laughter at Ron’s reaction. “Fuck off,” Ron said under his breath.


	24. Special Brownies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> VERY AU - Ron and Hermione get high. shenanigans ensue.

HBP AU: Special Brownies  
“Do you think this is really going to work?” George asked Fred, who was holding a plate full of fresh brownies. They were a special batch the twins had whipped up, that included their newest batch of forgetfulness potion, a drop of love potion and some leftover weed they had lying around. Just enough to lower their inhibitions.

“Course it’s going to work, Georgie! Now, let’s go have some fun with ickle Ronniekins and Hermione!” 

They walked up the stairs and knocked on Ron’s door, opening it to find him and Hermione playing chess on the floor. “Mum made brownies. Care for one?” George offered.

“Sure!” Ron said, not giving it a second thought. Harry and Ginny also took one. It was only Hermione who hesitated.

“Come on, Hermione, one tiny brownie isn’t going to hurt!” Ron coaxed her.

She grimaced slightly before giving in. “Oh, alright,” she said as she took one.

“Anyone want seconds before we take them back downstairs?” Fred asked. Everyone took a second along with the napkins George had passed out.

The twins left after George had discreetly planted an extendable ear and they headed back down the stairs. When they made it back to their room, Fred gave George a wicked grin. “And now we wait.”

Things started out with no change. They could hear Hermione complaining about how quickly Ron continued to keep winning, but she still agreed to ‘one more game.’ They could hear Harry and Ginny giggling about who knew what in the background. Maybe the love potion was a bad idea. They hadn’t thought about Harry and Ginny partaking in the special snack. And then Hermione let out a loud squeal. “I just took your rook! I’m finally beating you,” she said. “Wait, why are the pieces moving around the board? Ron! That’s not fair! Stop it?”

“Stop what? I’m not doing anything, Hermione,” Ron said as he hovered his hand above the pieces, but couldn’t seem to grab one. He finally grabbed the piece he was aiming for and put Hermione in checkmate. 

“Ugh! You should be lucky you’re hot,” Hermione said without thinking. 

They heard Harry and Ginny burst into loud laughter as Ginny said, “Hermione thinks Ron’s hot!”

“Well, of course he is! All the quidditch does wonders for his form, and it’s the only reason I like watching quidditch to begin with. If it was anyone else,” Hermione made some sort of gagging noise. The twins wished they could have seen Ron’s face. He was quiet and not saying anything.

“Er, thanks, Hermione,” was all they heard. What they couldn’t see was the blank stare Ron was giving her, paired with his goofy grin. Not knowing what to say. “You’re the only reason I like going to the library.”

“I knew it!” Harry said gleefully. “Ginny, my best friends are coming onto each other. What do I do?”

“Shhhh and listen,” Ginny shushed him.

“You do? You’re really sexy when you’re studying, did you know?” Hermione gave him a goofy smile as she got up and leaned over the chessboard to stroke his arm. Ron sat there, paralyzed as he watched Hermione leaning over him. She lost her balance and fell half onto the chessboard and half into his lap.

“Oh, er, you alright, Hermione?”

“I’m quite fine, actually. You don’t mind this, do you?” she wrapped her arms around him and gave him a suggestive look.

“Ginny, do something!” Harry hissed.

“Aw, come on, Harry this is fun!” Ginny said, enjoying her brother and friend making fools of themselves. When Harry groaned, she felt slightly bad for him. “Ugh, fine, Harry, but you owe me!”

Ginny got up and grabbed Hermione by the arm. “C’mon Hermione, Mum’ll be by to send us down any minute and she doesn’t need to walk in on this.”

“Do we have to?” Hermione asked her.

“Yes.”

“Fine,” she whined. But before she let Ginny help her up, she turned around and kissed Ron full on the mouth. “Maybe we can do more of that tomorrow in the orchard?” Hermione asked as she got up and followed Ginny down the stairs.

Fred and George ran to their door and caught Ginny on the way down. Hermione had already entered Ginny’s room. “Did something just happen?” George asked. “Granger looks a little too smug for her own good.”

“Yeah, reminds me of Percy the traitor,” Fred shuddered.

Ginny leaned in and said, “She just kissed Ron!” in an over exaggerated whisper. 

“WHAT?” the twins said in unison as Ginny followed Hermione into her room.

The twins looked dumbstruck as they watched her go. “Maybe we shouldn’t have added the forgetful potion after all….” Fred lamented.


	25. Deepest Desire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parts 1 and 2

HBP MM: Deepest Desire  
It had been another especially challenging night for Hermione. The library wasn’t providing the solace that she’d relied on over the past few weeks, and she knew that the common room would be off limits because of all the face sucking. Though she supposed she’d rather it be that in public and not something else in private. Hermione shuddered at the thought.

She was walking aimlessly along the seventh floor corridor, looking for somewhere to just get away from everything, when a door appeared to her left. Hermione looked around curiously before slipping inside. 

It was a relatively small room, but it had everything Hermione needed. A comfy chair, a table to do her work, and a….mirror? Why would that be here, she wondered to herself. She set her bag down on the table and walked slowly over to the mirror to investigate it more.

As she approached, she saw herself staring back in the mirror before the image changed before her eyes. It was no longer her sad reflection staring back at her, but a much happier version of herself. She was practically glowing. The question of why had barely formed in her mind when it became apparent. 

Ron was suddenly next to her. Hermione jumped and looked around, but she was still alone. “What the…” she muttered to herself. She watched as Mirror Ron’s arm slid around her waist and Mirror Hermione turned to face him. His arms wrapped around her body and Hermione watched herself lean up on her tiptoes to meet his lips with her own.

Suddenly the chill of the early winter night was gone, and Hermione felt quite warm as she watched the scene play out in front of her. Only in her dreams had she seen this scenario. She knew she should look away, as watching only added insult to injury, knowing he wasn’t hers. And yet Hermione was so captivated that she decided to keep watching the ‘what could have been.’

When she looked back up at the mirror, they were no longer snogging, and Mirror Ron was now shirtless. Hermione’s breath hitched in her throat at the sight of him. She thought back to the summer when she’d purposely left Ginny’s door open so she could catch a glance at him coming out of the loo in just a towel. Quidditch training had done wonders for him, and she yearned for those days just a few months ago when she could steal glances at him out by the pond. Yet here she was, staring at his gloriously sculpted upper body. Mirror Hermione’s hands were resting on his chest as Mirror Ron’s hands were playing at the hem of the sweater she was wearing. 

It was when Mirror Ron’s hands slid under Mirror Hermione’s sweater and she lifted her arms to let him undress her that the real Hermione tore her eyes away from the mirror. It was too much. She felt like she was suffocating as she grabbed her bag and ran from the room. 

Hermione took solace in the Prefect’s bathroom, where she shut herself in one of the fancy toilet stalls and sunk down onto the ground as fresh tears escaped her eyes. She gasped for breath as she outwardly cursed Ron Weasley and wondered why she wasn’t good enough. Where had things gone wrong, and was it even fixable at this point? Despite telling herself she wouldn’t shed any more tears for the stupid redheaded boy who had stolen her heart, here she was, yet again. 

Perhaps it was best that Hermione didn’t know she wasn’t alone in the Prefect’s bathroom that night. The object of her despair had chosen that night to obtain his own space from his current girlfriend, choosing a shower in the Prefect’s bathroom to clear his own mind. 

**************************  
Part 2

The first couple of weeks spent with Lavender had been great, but things felt like they were changing abruptly in their relationship already, and Ron was coming to the realization that he didn’t like it as much as he thought he would. All she wanted to do was be with him all the time, which wouldn’t have been so bad if he could get his homework done and do other things he was interested in. But Lavender constantly had to have body contact. Whether she was clinging to his arm, trying to hold his hand, or snog him. If he was being honest, he wasn’t sure how he felt about all of that. Maybe it was just because he wasn’t used to it, but then again he’d never seen any other couple be that all over each other all the time. Seamus even sniggered and mentioned something about how Lavender was never all over him like that when they were together.

If only that was what had sent Ron running that evening. He’d been trying to accomplish some of his homework load with Harry when Lavender had sidled up next to him. She’d been pulling the whole touchy feely bit again, and Ron wasn’t feeling it. He really needed to focus. Apparently Lavender had taken offense to him declining her wishes, and huffed about it. Parvati had joined them to try and calm Lavender, but then his so-called girlfriend had gone and started bashing Hermione.

It was one thing for Ron to be upset at Hermione. Not that he still was, but she hadn’t spoken to him since the canary incident when he’d gotten with Lavender. There was a weird emptiness where her friendship should be, and Lavender had done a decent job of filling that hole, but little reminders here and there were starting to weigh on him.

He tried to avoid the nagging thoughts that said he missed her, but every time he’d question an answer on his homework, or he’d walk into class and the seat beside him remained empty because she’d chosen somewhere else, he realized the effect of her absence. Even the smallest bit about eating meals in the Great Hall had bothered him. Lavender always insisted on Ron eating porridge, even though he’d told her numerous times he didn’t like it. Hermione never would have fixed him a bowl of porridge, let alone make him eat it. Hell, half the time she’d have a plate ready for him if she made it to breakfast before him. 

Ron had had enough of Lavender’s unkind words, so he told her as much. “Don’t talk about her like that,” he’d said.

Lavender laughed derisively back at him. “You aren’t honestly defending her, are you? You’re not even speaking!”

Ron stared at her. “Of course I’m defending her! She’s not here to defend herself, is she?” He felt the heat rising up his neck as anger began to creep into his veins. How could she talk about her dorm mate like that? 

He watched as Lavender’s face turned from a mocking, superior tone, to one of anger and something else. “Excuse me, but I’m your girlfriend now, and when you have a girlfriend, you’re supposed to side with them!” Lavender explained haughtily.

“That’s bollocks!” Ron had said without thinking.

“Oh, is it?” Lavender had said as she stared at him with a piercing look in her eye. “Well, maybe I should make it clearer for you. You need to choose. Me or her? You’d do well to remember who’s talking to you and who’s not.” Lavender smirked triumphantly, thinking that he’d undoubtedly choose her. 

Instead, Ron stood up and said, “Yeah, I can’t do this.”

Lavender’s smugness immediately turned into shock as she sputtered, “You aren’t...breaking up with me, are you?” Her plan had clearly backfired to pit him even further against his best friend.

“Looks like it,” Ron said as he disappeared through the portrait hole, leaving his stuff out without a second glance.

**************** 

Ron was getting dressed after a long, hot shower when he heard the door open. It was always awkward when another person made their way into the Prefect’s bathroom, especially if they were opting for a bath. Thankfully both Percy and Bill had given Ron a heads up to wear swim trunks if he ever chose that option. 

The bathroom was co-ed, so Ron always made sure he had what he needed in the stall he was in. He was glad the water had already been shut off, and Ron figured he’d towel off and get dressed as silently as possible before he slipped out unnoticed by the newest occupant. He exited out of the shower stall, but as he was making his way to the door, he heard someone crying. But no, it wasn’t just someone. Ron froze as he listened, not sure of what to do.

“...stupid to think that I could be good enough,” he heard through escaped sobs. “Why? Why did that mirror have to show me everything I wanted and will never have?”

Mirror? Ron thought to himself. Had Hermione found the same mirror he and Harry had peered into back in first year? And if so, what did she see?

“I hate you, Ronald Weasley. Just when I thought I was getting over you. I’m never going back there,” she said.

Did she see me in that mirror? Me and her? His heart fluttered in the same way it had when she’d sort of asked him to Slughorn’s party. He’d certainly never felt that any time he was snogging Lavender in their now short two week stint. The only thing that felt anything was his...well, he was a sixteen year old boy, could anyone blame him?

But now this changed everything. Did she really fancy him? Ron sat down on the bench. He couldn’t leave her. He had to say something. He had to know.

“Her-Hermione,” he heard his voice say raspily, working of its own accord.

He heard a high pitched gasp before she let a long, “Fuuuuuck,” in a whimpered way. “Go away! What are you even doing here?” She asked from the other side of the stall. It was more words than they’d exchanged since before his falling out with Ginny, and she’d sworn. Hermione never swore.

“I was having a shower, and I was here before you so….”

“Why aren’t you with Lavender?” she asked viciously.

“We broke up.”

There was silence on the other side of the stall. He waited, not daring to move, and then the door to the stall opened. “You what?”

“You heard me.”

“Why? I thought she was everything you wanted,” Hermione couldn’t help the hurt and anger in her voice.

“She’s not. Especially not after saying rubbish about my best friend when she wasn’t even there to defend herself.” Ron waited for Hermione to process what he’d said.

Finally, she looked at him. Her beauty hit him like a ton of bricks. Everything he’d been trying to talk himself out of came flooding back, and he didn’t try to stop it this time. Even through tear stained cheeks and puffy eyes, she was beautiful to him. “Why would you do that?”

“Do what?” He wanted her to say it.

“Defend me. We haven’t spoken in weeks,” she said through a scowl.

“You’re still my best friend, and I refuse to let anyone talk about you like the way she was. I don’t know how you live with her if she’s that mean.”

Hermione shrugged it off. “I just ignore it.”

They both stood awkwardly silent with each other until Ron finally asked the real question that was burning inside of him. “Hermione, did you see the Mirror of Erised?”

“The what?”

“Do you remember the mirror I told you about from first year? Where Harry saw his parents alive, and I saw me holding the Quidditch Cup, and as Head Boy? The mirror that shows your deepest desires.”

“Yes…” she said slowly.

“Is that the mirror you were talking about?”

“I-” Hermione looked up at him in an expression of shocked realization.

“Slughorn’s party,” Ron quickly changed the subject, not sure why.

“What about it?” Hermione said. 

“Were you really asking me?”

“Does it actually matter now?”

“Yeah.”

“Yes.”

“As a friend, or…” Ron couldn’t bring himself to say the word ‘date’.

“More,” Hermione said, staring at her feet.

Fuck. Ron’s brain stopped working at that moment. He felt his feet move underneath him. He was walking toward her now. She looked up, slightly startled by him. “Ron, what are you-” he cut her off as his lips found hers. One hand cupped her face as the other pulled her closer by the waist.

He felt her sink into his embrace. It took a moment, but then she kissed him back. Right there in the Prefect’s bathroom, they were sharing their first kiss. Her lips were soft against his, and she tasted like...Hermione, with maybe a hint of spearmint. Not any of that disgusting sticky, fruity stuff Lavender insisted on putting on.

It wasn’t perfect, but it felt so right. What started as a tight-lipped kiss loosened into something so much more. He felt her mouth open ever so slightly against his, and he used the opening to brush his tongue over her bottom lip. Ron never wanted the moment to end, but eventually they broke apart.   
“Do you still need a date to Slughorn’s party?” Ron asked her awkwardly. What else were you supposed to say after you just snogged your best friend?

“I- yes,” Hermione said. 

“Well, I’m available,” Ron said, dropping what he hoped was a hint for her to ask him again.

“I’ll think about it,” Hermione said seriously. He almost missed the tiniest smile across her lips as she abruptly brushed past him and headed for the door.

Ron turned and watched her walk away, unsure of what just happened and where he stood. Then, she turned around and flashed him a smile that could only have said ‘are you coming or what?’ And Ron didn’t hesitate as he chased after her.


	26. Can You Guys Just F*ck Already?

HBP MM: Can you guys just f*ck already?  
It was a few days before the first quidditch match. Harry and Ron were just trying to do their homework when Hermione stormed in. She looked livid. Harry sank down into his seat and braced himself for whatever was about to happen.

“I’ve had about enough of this silent treatment, Ron,” she said in a huff. “I think I deserve to know what I’ve done!”

Ron just scowled at her. “I’m not telling you anything.”

Hermione laughed derisively. “Of course not! Why would you? I ask you to Slughorn’s Christmas party, you say yes, and then a few days later you just freeze me out! If you didn’t want to go, then you should have just said so!” She threw her arms up in frustration.

“It’s not about that,” Ron said. Will you just leave it, Hermione? I don’t feel like talking about it!” He stood up to try and escape to his bedroom, but Hermione grabbed his arm.

“No, I will not leave it!” By this point, the entirety of the common room was watching their row. Ron was staring at her incredulously, not knowing what to say, but his face was red and blotchy from anger.

“Oi! Can you guys just fuck already?” Seamus called from across the room.

Hermione dropped Ron’s arm faster than a snitch could evade it’s capture at the beginning of a match. “W-what?” they both stammered awkwardly.

Seamus sniggered. “Honestly, you two know what I mean. All this rowing, while entertaining, is clearly a means to get each other off. Just go make up already!”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about-” Hermione said quickly.

“We’re not-” Ron said. 

“You two really aren’t fooling anyone,” Neville said.

Harry sunk down even deeper into the squashy armchair as Ron and Hermione awkwardly stared at their feet. 

Hermione finally looked up tentatively, waiting for Ron to say something, anything. When he didn’t, she sighed, tears filling her eyes from frustration and embarrassment as she took off for the girl’s staircase. Ron grabbed his own books and made his way up the boy’s staircase. Harry watched them go and groaned in his own frustration. He wasn’t sure how he’d feel about the two of them getting together, but anything had to be better than this.


	27. Isn't this supposed to be the part where we kiss?

HBP AU: Isn’t this supposed to be the part where we kiss?  
“Ron, can you please help me practice my lines? I want to do well with this audition!” Hermione asked him.

She was spending the summer with him at the Burrow, and he’d made the mistake of telling her about the summer festival where they put on a play every year in the village. Hermione loved theater and asked if anyone could audition, so they’d walked into town to get the details. She’d picked up a script and signed up for an audition time, but wanted the extra help preparing.

“I guess so, but only if you promise to actually play quidditch with us when Harry gets here so we’ll have enough for two on two.” Ron bargained.

“Fine,” she sighed. She handed him a second copy of the script and they began working their way through the scene she was given to audition on. 

They took a break halfway through and Hermione looked up at Ron. “Are you sure you don’t want to audition, too? You’re actually quite good at this.”

“It’s just reading with expression, Hermione,” Ron said as he shrugged. 

“No, it’s not! There’s so much more to it than that, and I feel like you’re doing better than I am!” 

“Well, how much have you practiced? Sometimes it’s better to just read it for the first time and not think about it as much,” Ron suggested.

“We’ll I started with the first three pages, but it was too hard to try and read through it without someone to help.”

“Well, then let’s start on the fourth page, yeah? Fresh eyes?” Ron asked.

“Sure,” she said. The both looked back at their scripts

The excerpt was taken from The Kissing Scene by Carl Martin. It follows two characters, Richard and Ashley, who are acting students that are meeting to rehearse a scene for their acting class, which begins in an hour. Ashley arrived on time for the rehearsal and has been waiting impatiently for Richard. Ashley is very prepared and very serious, Richard is neither.

Richard: What do you think we should do?  
Ashley: I think you should leave.  
Richard: I’m not leaving without you.  
Ashley: Go. I don’t love you anymore. I hate you.  
Richard: The only answer I- now?  
Ashley: Yes.  
Richard: The only answer I can see is for us-  
Ashley: Take it back, please.  
Richard: Sorry...Scene?  
Ashley: Scene.  
Richard: What did your father say?  
Ashley: He didn’t like it.  
Richard: What do you think we should do?  
Ashley: I think you should leave.  
Richard: I’m not leaving without you.  
Ashley: Go. I don’t love you anymore. I hate you.  
Richard: The only answer I can see is for us to get married.  
Ashley: Do you mean it?  
Richard: Gloria, will you please marry me?  
(They hug. They look as if they are about to kiss.)  
Ashley: Hold on.  
Richard: Script says we kiss twice here.

They both paused. Ron looked up at Hermione. “Er, isn’t this supposed to be the part where we kiss? I mean, they?”

“Oh, um, I mean, I guess so? We don’t have to if you don’t want to,” Hermione said, looking intently at her script.

“Well, we wouldn’t want to leave the scene incomplete, would we? Plus, maybe I’ll audition after all so I can read with you. You’re right, You do perform a lot better with a partner.” He flashed a grin at her.

Hermione looked surprised. She figured she’d test the waters a bit more. It couldn’t hurt her chances with him, right? “Really? Then, should we take if from the top? Try again, and maybe, er, add that in?” She smiled as Ron nodded and they continued their practicing.


	28. So, Are you Dating, Or? Take 2

So, are you dating, or? Take 2  
Hermione barely made it to the empty classroom before the tears started to fall. The wave of emotions was a result of not only Ron’s unprovoked anger towards her this past week and not understanding what happened, but the fact that she’d just witnessed him snogging Lavender Brown. So much for thinking Ron would be her date to Slughorn’s party next month. She just didn’t understand. 

Harry had followed in after her, but stood there awkwardly, not really knowing what to do. She appreciated the thought, but honestly would have preferred to be alone. She was crying so hard that she couldn’t say anything even if she wanted to. She’d made the canaries appear to attempt to take her mind off of things.

She’d just started to calm herself when Ron walked in holding Lavender’s hand. The giggling made her sick as Lavender said, “Oops,” and retreated back out the door.

Hermione looked at him through her tear soaked eyelashes as he hesitated. “So, are you dating her now? Or…” she trailed off. She’d barely been able to get that out. 

“Wh-what? Er, I guess? I dunno-” Ron stammered. The smug look had been wiped clean off his face when he saw her there.

“Nevermind. Better get to Lavender, then. She’s waiting. Oh, and don’t worry about me, I’ll find someone else for Slughorn’s party.” Hermione was so calm that she was scaring even herself. Ron stood there for a moment, not knowing how to react to Hermione’s words, and she couldn’t bear to be in the same room with him any longer. “Oppugno,” she whispered and the canaries flew after Ron, chasing him out. 

Hermione didn’t feel bad for him at that moment. She wanted him to feel the pain that she was feeling. It felt like the end of their friendship, and everything she thought they’d been inching towards seemed to blow up in her face. If he wanted to date some blonde bimbo, then that was fine. It had just confirmed her suspicions that her looks would never be good enough for him anyways. 

She didn’t need him in her life anymore, or so she kept telling herself. It was easier said than done to believe it, though. Hermione lost herself in another wave of tears as she watched him go. Her best friend, her crush, the one she was secretly in love with. Things would never be the same now, and she needed to mourn the loss that was upon her.


	29. Mother Knows Best

“Hi, Mum!” Hermione said as she walked into the kitchen, Ron’s letter in hand. Mrs. Granger had just started dinner.

“Hello, dear. Is that Ron’s letter inviting you to the Burrow this summer?” Mrs. Granger raised her eyebrows and gave her a knowing smile. 

It was nearing August, and for the past two summers, it was around the time when that particular letter came. Mrs. Granger had noticed how Hermione’s tone had evolved when she talked about Ron, both when she was home and in her letters. The tone had altered from annoying, but lovable boy to secret crush around her third year, and the fondness had only continued to grow from as far as she could tell.

Hermione’s face flushed pink. “How’d you know?” she stammered, trying to hide her excitement.

“Just a hunch.” Her mother smirked. “When are we saying goodbye to you this summer?”

“W-what?” When her mum responded with a look, Hermione understood what she meant. “Oh, er, July 29th? Is that too soon? I can tell him I can’t come until mid August if you and Dad would prefer..” Hermione tried to hide the disappointment that would evolve if she had to delay her summer plans with him. 

“No, sweetheart, I’m sure that’s fine. If you want to spend time with Ron without school work getting in the way, we understand. Just promise me you’ll be safe.”

“Thanks, Mum.” After a beat, Hermione processed the latter part of what her mother had said. “Wait, what?”

“I may be your mother, but I wasn’t born yesterday. I think I can tell when my daughter fancies someone. I just want you to make smart decisions.”

“I- How-” Hermione was speechless.

“You do fancy him, don’t you?” Mrs. Granger asked.

Hermione gaped at her mother. She had half a mind to lie, but what good would that do? “Y-yes, I do,” she admitted.

“I trust that Mrs. Weasley runs a tight ship, but I was a teenager once, too. So...promise me you’ll be safe.” When Mrs. Granger saw Hermione’s blank stare, she continued, “You know, in case you two decide to-”

“Mum! We’re not even dating! I hardly think this requires the ‘talk’...” This was the last thing she was expecting. Honestly, she thought she’d dodged that bullet.

“Well, I wouldn’t be a very good mother if we didn’t at least discuss it,” Mrs. Granger said. “I trust you. You know I do, but I still need to make sure you’re informed about things. Who knows what Hogwarts is teaching you by way of sex education.”

“Mum!” Hermione said, clearly embarrassed now. Though, if she was being honest, the answer was slim to none.

“Do you need me to go buy you condoms? Or are there some sort of spells or potions that wizards and witches use?” 

“I...yes, they exist. I’ve read about them, but I haven’t practiced them or anything. I have no need for that! I’ve barely even kissed a guy!”

“I’ll make sure to pick up a pack, just in case. The last thing we need is a teenage pregnancy.” Mrs. Granger was clearly ignoring Hermione’s last statement. Of course she knew all about Viktor taking her daughter to the Yule Ball. She was delighted that she had a date who was a gentleman, but she could tell based on the fight Hermione had relayed after the fact with Ron that she may have wished she’d gone with someone else. 

Hermione rolled her eyes. “Okay, Mum, whatever will make you feel better, though I assure you I won’t have any use for them.”

That finally jarred her mum out of her teasing. “Oh, honey, do you not think Ron feels the same way?”

“I- I don’t know,” Hermione said as she slumped her shoulders.

“Don’t give up hope, dear. You must be special if he invites you to his house every summer and for Christmas. I think there’s more there than you’re letting yourself see.”

“But he’s been my best friend since first year. I wouldn’t want to jeopardize that by telling him how I really feel, Mum.”

“Sometimes, those relationships that are rooted in friendship make the best ones. Just like your father and I,” Mrs. Granger attempted to reassure her daughter.

“Maybe…” Hermione said. Hermione had been doing her best to not allow the hope to creep too deep into her heart. Perhaps her time spent with him at the Burrow would shed some light on where she stood with him. 

“Now, how about you help me prepare dinner, and then we can go shopping later? I need to get my mother-daughter time in before I send you back into the magical world.”

“Sure, Mum,” Hermione said. “As long as we don’t make a drugstore stop.” She really did not want her Mum to pick out any condoms.

“If we do, you don’t have to come with me, but I’m serious about making sure you’re practicing safe sex.” Hermione rolled her eyes. She knew when she wasn’t going to win an argument, and this was one of those times.


	30. I think she's rubbed off on you

“Want to play some exploding snap?” Harry asked Ron as he made his way into the common room. 

“Maybe later, I told Hermione I’d meet her in the library,” Ron gave Harry an apologetic look as he adjusted the school bag on his shoulder.

“How much did she have to bribe you to join her this time?” Harry joked.

“Er, she didn’t. With quidditch and prefect rounds, I wanted to get a bit ahead on school work. Even with those extra free periods this year, I haven’t managed to complete a single assignment this week.” Ron watched Harry gape at him. He was searching for Ron’s tell that he was lying, but it wasn’t there. 

“I think she’s rubbed off on you, mate,” Harry laughed.

Ron waved him off. “That’s rubbish. Besides, I’ll make sure she thinks my being there is an imposition.” Ron flashed Harry a mischievous grin. “I’ll see you later, yeah?”

Harry nodded as he watched Ron disappear through the portrait hole. He felt a ripple of jealousy flow through him for his best mates. They weren’t together, but he had a feeling it was inevitable, and he’d be happy for them when the time came. Happier, even, if he could share in a relationship of his own.


	31. Find Me Again

“Find Me Again”  
“What the bloody hell is hide and seek?” Ron asked as he, Harry, Hermione and Ginny were sitting on the grass outside of the Burrow.

“It’s a simple kids game, Ron. Just give it a shot, we’re all bored anyhow,” Hermione explained.

“We’re only bored because you won’t play quidditch with us,” Ron retorted. “How do we play?”

“Easy. One person is it. They count to a certain number while the rest of us hide. The person you find first and tag is it for the next round,” Harry clarified.

“And that’s supposed to be fun?” Ron still didn’t sound convinced.

“Well, yeah,” Harry shrugged.

“I think it sounds fun,” Ginny said lightly, “and I think the most skeptical among us should be the seeker first.”

“Bugger off, Ginny,” Ron said in retaliation.

“You, know I think that’s a great idea. How far should he count? 100?” Hermione asked with a devilish glint in her eye.

“Fine! But I’m counting in the broomshed so no one hides in there!” Ron shouted as they all stood up and began to scatter.

Hermione pretended to move in the direction of the lane by the house, but when she saw Ron disappear into the broom shed, she quickly slipped inside the house and made her way to his room. Technically, they hadn’t specified any areas off limits, so she was confident in her decision of hiding places as she grabbed a book from Ginny’s room and then settled comfortably on Ron’s bed. 

She looked out the window to see if there was any movement before opening her book. Hermione found herself glancing out the window towards the broomshed every few sentences or so. She didn’t get very far when the bedroom door opened and Ron was standing in the doorway. Hermione froze.

“What are you doing here? You’re supposed to be hiding!” Ron said, looking oddly as though he’d been caught.

“What do you think I’m doing? Aren’t you supposed to be looking for us?” Hermione responded to his question with one of her own. She set the book down and carefully stood, looking for a way to escape somehow getting caught.

“Yeah, well I thought it’d be more of a laugh if I came up here and made you all think I was looking for you.”

“That’s not fair! You’re supposed to be playing the game!” What had put him in such a sour mood that he couldn’t just participate the right way? Says the girl who escaped to his room to read instead of actually hide…

She watched as the realization finally crossed Ron’s mind, and he half grinned in that way that made her heart melt. Now she really needed to figure out an escape plan otherwise she’d be it next. “Now that you mention it, seeking wasn’t nearly as hard as it sounded in my head. Looks like I already found the next person to be it!” He went from sulking to excited almost instantaneously.

“You still have to tag me first,” Hermione reminded him.

“Hmm, yes. That’ll be tricky, won’t it? In this tiny room with only one way out,” The smile that had grown across his face was daring her to attempt escape.

Ron took a slow, but deliberate step forward and Hermione squealed as she attempted to dart away from him. He left a small opening in the doorway and she had to at least try to make it out.

While it seemed perfect in her head, it did not go according to plan. She should have known Ron would anticipate her exact move and as she lunged for the door. Hermione barely had time to think before he caught her swiftly in his arms.

She had hunched down to avoid his grasp, which caused him to completely envelop her. His arms were around her waist as she was wriggling playfully in them. He was laughing in her hair when she heard him say, “I believe you’re it,” in her ear.

“That is not fair! I demand a do over, where you actually do the seeking and don’t just stumble upon me by accident. Personally, I think you cheated,” Hermione was pulling every card that she could to get another chance.

She was wiggling so much that she’d managed to turn herself around so she was facing him now, and even though he’d clearly caught her, he still hadn’t let go. “If I agree to be it again, you have to promise to not try and escape the game so you can hide out and read.”

Hermione laughed as she said, “Oh don’t worry, I plan on giving the next round my all, and I’ll hide so well you won’t be able to find me again.”

“Is that a challenge?” He quirked his eyebrow playfully.

“You bet your arse, it is,” Hermione said seriously.

Shocked at Hermione’s choice of words, he relaxed his grip on her. “Did you just-?”

But Hermione had taken the advantage to become free and was already halfway down the stairs. “Better start counting, Ron!” she said through her laughter.

“Why, you cheeky little…” Ron shook his head and started counting again.


	32. Don't do it

“Don’t do it,” Ron said from across the common room. 

Rounds ran late that night, and Hermione had walked in to find him sitting there, alone.

“Sorry, are you talking to me?” she said in the most annoyed voice that she could muster. It wasn’t very hard, but still.

“Yeah.” Ron said feebly.

“Do what, exactly? Last I checked, I can’t read your mind.”

“Don’t go to the party with McLaggen.”

Could he hear himself? Did he know how desperate he sounded? And why does he even care? Hermione laughed derisively. “It’s none of your business who I go with. You gave that right up when you snogged Lavender.” Anger was starting to rise in her veins as she felt her wand twitch in her hands. No, you will not use magic on him again, no matter how angry you are.

“He’s not a good bloke. You could go with anyone in the entire school, and you chose him?” She knew Ron was getting angry now, too. Good, let him.

“I wasn’t aware that you cared all that much.”

“Fine, if you want to be taken advantage of, don’t say I didn’t warn you.” Ron spat. His words stung.

“I can take care of myself perfectly fine. Don’t you have other matters to attend to?” She knew he understood her to be referencing Lavender.

“She went to bed.”

Oh, she doesn’t make you follow her there, too? Hermione thought in her head. She thought her anger would dissipate if she just ignored him, but it only continued to fester. And, after not speaking to her in weeks, he chooses now to tell her not to go to the party with Cormac? How’d he even find out?

Hermione shook her head and walked towards the girl’s staircase. She paused for a moment and looked back at him. “I could have said the same thing to you, you know. Don’t do it. Though, I’m sure you wouldn’t have listened to me either. It’s too little, too late.” Hermione squeezed her eyes shut to stop the tears from falling as she turned and left him there without waiting for his response. At the end of the day, he was still with Lavender, and she was still alone.


	33. Why, are you scared of loving?

“Good morning, dears!” Mrs. Weasley said as Ginny and Hermione sat down for breakfast. They tucked in after responding as Mrs. Weasley continued bustling around the kitchen. 

“Molly, dear, come and eat, your food is getting cold,” Arthur called to her. 

Hermione found herself watching as Mr. Weasley was busy preparing Mrs. Weasley’s porridge just the way she liked it, while Mrs. Weasley was tending to his tea. She only passed him the salt for his eggs, but not the pepper because she knew what he preferred, and then proceeded to warn him about using too much salt.

She knew she was distracted by them, and didn’t want to seem like she was staring, so Hermione put her focus back on her own dish as she heard their easy banter turn into quiet conversation. 

“Sweet, isn’t it?” Ginny said quietly to her.

“What?” Hermione asked.

Ginny nodded at her parents. “The way they interact.”

“Oh, yes,” Hermione agreed.

“Reminds me of two other people I know,” Ginny said with a smirk.

Hermione responded with a questioning look just as Ron had come down the stairs. “Morning,” he mumbled as Mrs. Weasley got up to prepare his dish for him.

Ginny gave a slight nod towards him before eyeing Hermione with raised eyebrows. Hermione almost spit out her pumpkin juice at what Ginny was insinuating. It was completely ridiculous what she was implying. Ron caught the interaction and Hermione’s shake of her head. Ginny couldn’t possibly be right, could she? 

Hermione thought back to Hogwarts and their meals. She supposed she did tend to pass Ron the foods that he preferred, and he’d do the same for her. They’d even prepare each other’s dishes for the other if they were early to the Great Hall. But that was just friendship, wasn’t it?

She watched as Mrs. Weasley saw her husband off to work, witnessing the tender moment they shared at the door before Mr. Weasley slipped out and Mrs. Weasley went back to the kitchen to take care of the dishes. Hermione finished her own breakfast, taking care of the remains before heading upstairs to get cleaned up. As she was passing the table, Ron asked her if she wanted to go for a walk later. She nodded, and told him she’d be in Ginny’s room when he was ready.

~o~

A short time later, Ron and Hermione found themselves walking along the grass toward the cluster of trees ahead of them. Hermione was still quiet, thinking about the loving encounters she’d witnessed between Ron’s parents that morning, and how much she wanted a love like that. Not that her parents didn’t love each other, but they’d never been so forward in front of her with their relationship.

Ron eventually drew her out of her own thoughts. “What was that look about that Ginny gave you at breakfast this morning?”

“What look?” Hermione responded innocently.

Ron laughed, seeing right through her faint attempt at forgetfulness. “You know, the one that made you almost spit out your pumpkin juice.” 

Well, so much for attempting a flirty banter, Hermione thought. Not that she had any idea how to do that successfully anyways. “Nothing. She’d just pointed out something about your parents.” It wasn’t a lie, but it wasn’t necessarily the full truth either.

Ron looked at her, trying to understand what she meant. “Have you not seen them act like that before?” He didn’t wait for her to answer. “That’s normal for them, I hardly ever notice it as being out of the ordinary.”

“Isn’t that a good thing, though? That they’re affectionate and still love each other deeply after so many years together?” 

“Well, yeah, sure. I wasn’t saying it’s not. It’s how it’s always been. Thankfully, they keep the other stuff to themselves,” Ron remarked as his ears turned slightly pink at the thought. 

Hermione laughed lightly. “Do you want that someday?” It was probably a loaded question, but she couldn’t prevent it’s escape from her lips.

“Want what?” Ron asked.

“What your parents have,” Hermione clarified.

“Er, I dunno. Maybe…” Ron said as he shrugged his shoulders.

“Maybe? Why’s that, are you scared of loving someone?” she teased.

“Are you?” Ron shot back at her.

Hermione probably should have expected him to do that, but it still took her by surprise. “I guess it depends on the person,” she said.

“And what is that supposed to mean?” Ron gave her a questioning look.

Hermione thought about it before answering. “Well, it’d be rather unfortunate to fall in love with someone who didn’t share the same feelings. I suppose I’m scared of that scenario.”

“Makes sense…” Ron said slowly.

“So are you, then?” Hermione hadn’t forgotten that Ron hadn’t answered the question.

“Am I what?”

“Scared of loving someone? You pushed the question back on me and still haven’t answered.”

“I don’t think so. It’s not something I’ve really thought about.”

Hermione tried not to let his words bother her, but she felt her stomach twisting into knots. “Oh,” was all she said.

“What?” he asked, no doubt surprised that she didn’t have a lengthy response prepared for him.

“Nothing.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes. It was silly, anyways. We’re only sixteen, what do we really know about love anyways,” Hermione said as she laughed nervously.

“Yeah, you’re right…” Ron said. There was something off about his voice.

She tried to avoid looking at him because she was afraid he’d see through her lie and realize how hopelessly head over heels she was for him, even though she still refused to admit it out loud. Just when she thought she was safe, however, she noticed Ron glancing at her with a look she couldn’t quite place. There was a softness in his gaze, and a look of...longing, was it? No, that couldn’t be it. She was too afraid of the disappointment to let her hopes up. She was barmy to think he could ever fall for someone like her.


	34. Lies

Hermione looked up as she heard the portrait hole open. Ron stormed in looking livid. He made eye contact with her for a split second and then looked away as if he were about to head up the stairs.

“Ron, what’s wrong?” she asked as she stood up from the chair she’d been sitting in.

“Oh, like you don’t already know?” he spat at her.

“Um, no actually I don’t, that’s why I’m asking..” Hermione said. She was trying to think what could have been done or said for him to be acting this way. Other than a bad practice, that was. They were fine earlier.

“Yeah, sure. I know you’re lying to me again. Why can’t you just tell me the truth for once?” His face was getting redder and redder by the second.

The words felt like a slap to Hermione’s face, and her temper began to rise at an alarming rate. “Last I checked, I do tell you the truth. You’re the one sputtering about something that I have no knowledge of. If you want answers, then ask me. I will not stand here and be wrongly accused of something!”

“You lied to me about Krum! You told Harry and Ginny, but apparently didn’t think I needed to know!” Harry chose the wrong moment to enter the portrait hole. He must have been waiting to avoid this.

Hermione shot Harry a confused and hurt look. “What’s he on about?”

Harry shook his head. “He got in a row with Ginny. I’m not getting involved.”

Hermione looked positively exasperated with Harry before rounding back on Ron. “Please, enlighten me about Krum! What have you learned about me that even I don’t know about myself?!” Her voice was becoming dangerously high.

Ron didn’t respond to her. He just shook his head and turned around to head up the stairs to the boy’s dormitory.

“Don’t you dare walk away from this!” she screeched. 

When he made no signs of stopping or turning around, Hermione went after him. By the time she reached the foot of the stairs, his long legs had already carried him out of sight. She ran up the flights of stairs and pushed the door open with a little too much force. He was kicking his shoes off next to his bed when she stomped in.

“This is not over. You need to tell me what it’s about right now,” she said hotly.

“And why should I do that?” Ron snapped back. Why couldn’t he make this easier?

“Because I deserve to know!” Hermione stamped her foot on the ground.

“Oh,” Ron chortled, “You deserve to know?”

“Seeing as how it concerns me, yes! You don’t get to just be mad at someone for a reason unbeknownst to them!”

“How about you stop using words that sound like you’re better than me. Vicky’s not here to impress,” Ron spat.

Hermione stared at him, her fists clenching in anger. “What is it about Viktor this time? I thought we were past this!”

Ron snorted, “I did too, until you decided not to tell me that you snogged him.”

“What?” Hermione froze, her face blank as she tried to process his words.

“You heard me.”

“Well, it’s not like anyone else ever showed an interest in me!” she said, her anger starting to bubble up from her stomach again. “And it’s not lying if it never came up!”

“That’s beside the point.” Ron waved it off.

“It most certainly is not! And for your information, Harry only knows because he walked in on Ginny grilling me about it when we were at Grimmauld Place. Why are you so put off about it anyways?” she asked, crossing her arms in front of her.

“Not important.”

“Then why is it bothering you so much?” They had both been shouting at each other.

“Forget it, Hermione! Unless you have any other lies left to tell me,” he said with a scowl.

“No! Not until this gets set straight! What would I have to lie to you about?”

“Oh, I don’t know, Viktor probably wasn’t available for Sluggy’s party so you invited me out of pity,” Ron said coolly.

“Pity? PITY?” Hermione had never been so annoyed and hurt in her life.

“Yeah, Hermione, pity! I’m sure you feel bad that you and Harry get to go to all his little tea parties, and thought, ‘oh, this is the only chance for Ron to join us. I guess I better invite him,’” he said in a voice that poorly mocked her own.

Blood was pounding in Hermione’s head. She was sure her face was as red as it felt hot, and she didn’t care about holding back anymore. “Well, when you put it like that, maybe that does make more sense than PUTTING MYSELF OUT THERE AND ASKING MY BEST FRIEND OUT ON A DATE!” 

Hermione was breathing so heavily that her chest was heaving up and down. She had no idea how loud she’d gotten, and the adrenaline was pumping so hard she didn’t even realize what she’d just said. All she cared about was making Ron see the idiocy in the way he sounded. Even if it meant revealing more information than she’d intended.

The silence was almost more deafening than their shouts. She was waiting for him to yell back at her, and was taken aback when his words were much softer, and the anger all but gone. “It is a date?” 

Despite his sudden change of demeanor, Hermione still remained haughty. “That was my intention, yes.”

“So Viktor wasn’t your first choice?” he asked again, but much calmer this time.

Hermione opened her mouth to speak, but only air came out as her head shook at the ridiculousness of his words. “He was never my first choice. Not for the Yule Ball, not for who I wanted to spend my summer with, and certainly not now!”

They were quietly staring at each other. Neither daring to move. Hermione had all but confessed to him how she felt, and yet she was still no closer to confirming or denying if he felt the same way. “So, I haven’t buggered this up so much that you’d take back your invitation, have I?”

She raised eyebrows as she set her hands on her hips. “Are you going to continue accusing me of lying to you?”

“No,” he said sheepishly.

Hermione chanced taking a few steps closer to him. “Next time, can you just ask me about something instead of blowing up at me for no reason?”

He grinned lopsidedly as Hermione’s heart melted. “What would be the fun in that?”

She noticed he’d taken a few steps closer, too. She looked up at him through her lashes. He was close enough to touch now. I could think of a few other things, she thought, but was too afraid to say.

“Sorry. It was just a shit practice.”

“I figured,” Hermione said.

“Thanks,” he said sarcastically. “And then Harry and I ran into Ginny and Dean snogging in the shortcut behind the tapestry and my temper got the best of me.”

“Well, maybe you should find other ways to expel your energy,” she commented nonchalantly.

“Any suggestions?” he asked. 

His voice had suddenly gotten lower, which caused Hermione to involuntarily inch even closer to him. Her fingers accidentally grazed his and it felt like an electric shock shot straight through her. She tilted her head up to respond to him, but when their eyes met, her vocabulary became blank. All she could focus on was the way those blue eyes were seemingly staring deep into her soul. The sweat and dirt and grime that no doubt still covered him from practice made no difference to her in this moment.

Hermione’s eyes fluttered down to his lips, where she could feel his shallow, quick breaths against her cheek. They were mere centimeters apart now. All she had to do was lean in and-. She felt her heavy eyelids close as her lips grazed his. More was the only word her brain could compute. 

They hovered there because despite wanting more, Hermione still wasn’t certain what Ron wanted. She knew the choice between taking a chance or remaining where it was comfortable was hers to make. Hermione felt her body lean in of its own accord, now firmly pressing her lips against his. She held her breath as they remained connected, waiting for him to make his move.

The anticipation was becoming too much, but just when Hermione was about to break away, she felt his hands slide onto her hips, pulling her closer so that their bodies now touched. To Hermione’s amazement, Ron continued the kiss, albeit timidly, and her heart burst with joy. If he hadn’t had a strong grip on her, her legs probably would have collapsed.

It’d been so long since she had done this with someone that she wasn’t exactly sure if she was doing it right. Then again, it’d only been a couple times, and she’d followed Viktor’s lead. She always broke it off because it was too much, and it wasn’t fair to him. This was different. Clumsy as though it felt, she didn’t want to stop. They only broke apart because they thought they heard voices in the stairwell.

They stood there awkwardly for a moment, still embracing, when Ron said, “I should, er, probably get cleaned up.”

“Oh, okay,” Hermione said as her face blushed.

“We can, er, talk or whatever after if you want?” he asked hopefully.

“Yes, I’d like that. I’ll, um, meet you back in the common room?” Hermione reluctantly stepped back, losing the connection between them as Ron nodded.

They both smiled shyly at each other as Hermione backed away slowly and Ron eventually moved out of his stupor to get things from his trunk. She turned and made her way out of the door. When she turned to start down the steps, she noticed a very guilty Harry and Ginny standing just outside the door.

She stopped and stared at them, and opened her mouth to speak. “What are you-. Nevermind, I don’t want to know.” Hermione simply shook her head and continued on her way. She really didn’t care what they were planning, and she was happy they hadn’t interrupted anything.

Ginny gave Harry a contemptuous look before saying, “See, Potter? They seem to have sorted things out on their own for once, and it looks as if whatever I said must have pushed them in the right direction.” Ginny gave him a smug look as she tossed her hair over her shoulder and began walking back down the stairs, leaving Harry completely gobsmacked.


	35. Wishful Thinking

Hermione closed her eyes as she sunk into the warmth of the bath she’d drawn in the Prefect’s bathroom. She just found out at Slughorn’s evening gathering that he was going to be throwing a Christmas party, and they could invite guests. She was determined to invite Ron, even if she hadn’t figured out how she would extend the invitation.

Things were going really well between them and this might be the perfect opportunity for her to finally figure out if he fancied her, too. She allowed herself to slip into that imaginative world she often escaped to. This time, they were both at Slughorn’s party. Ron in his new dress robes and Hermione in the red dress her mum had insisted she buy over the summer holidays.

They’d spend a fair amount of time at the party, sipping on Butterbeer and enjoying each other’s company. Maybe they’d even dance if the opportunity arose. Eventually he’d ask her if she wanted to get out of there, to which she’d happily agree....

_ They were walking closely together down the corridor. “I had a really nice time tonight,” she told him as her hand bumped his for the tenth time. _

_ To her surprise, he caught her hand in his and gently laced his fingers with hers. “Me too,” he responded.  _

_ “It’s a shame the night has to be over,” Hermione sighed. _

_ “Maybe it doesn’t have to be,” Ron responded, surprising her. _

_ “Oh? What’d you have in mind?” Hermione asked. _

_ She noticed Ron’s eyes look past her toward the door of an empty classroom. Her breath hitched in her throat as she nodded when his eyes asked her the question. They walked over and entered the room. _

_ “You really do look beautiful tonight,” Ron said as he pulled out his wand and cast a silent charm on the door.  _

_ “Nonverbal magic?” I asked. “Impressive.” _

_ “Oh, I didn’t even notice..” he said as he tucked his wand away. _

_ We both stood there awkwardly for a few moments. “So…” I said. _

_ “Yeah...Listen, Hermione. Was this a—a date?” _

_ “That was my intention when I asked you, yes,” I said nervously. _

_ “Really?” _

_ “Y-yes. I’d been wanting to ask for a while now, but I wasn’t sure how to bring it up. You’re my best friend, after all.” _

_ He was staring at me, not saying a word. I’d basically just told him how I felt. The least he could do was res— _

_ “I feel the same,” his voice said. _

_ We both stared at each other until suddenly I saw him move towards me and felt his lips on mine. The kiss was frantic and full of want, as our hands moved around each other’s body in exploration. Ron nibbled on my lower lip, which caused my mouth to open and he slipped his tongue inside. He tasted of butterbeer and chocolate frogs and it was everything I’d ever hoped for. _

_ Years of pent-up lust was driving our snog until his lips left mine to travel down my jaw to my neck. I gasped at the sensation and pulled him closer, wanting to feel his hard body against mine. My hands moved to his collar as I started to push his robes off his shoulders. He quickly shed the thick layer of clothing as his hands slipped down my back as he undid my zipper.  _

_ It was everything I ever wanted and more. To feel his hands on my body, his lips pressed against my skin. There was only one thing missing. I wanted to feel him inside me more than anything. I started to reach for his pants when— _

CLICK. My eyes shot open as I heard the door unlock. Someone else was entering. I wasn’t sure how much time had passed, but as the water was now lukewarm, so I resigned to get out of the water and dry off. I had homework to do anyway. Slughorn’s party most likely wouldn’t play out exactly like that fantasy, but I hoped that maybe Ron and I could at least share our first kiss, which would eventually lead to more.


	36. Stealing Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU

Hermione was standing by one of the tables in the Gryffindor common room, helping a fourth year with their Arithmancy homework. She knew the subject wasn’t easy, and she was happy to help other students understand the course material. Especially since Ron and Harry had quidditch practice.

Hermione discreetly checked her watch and hoped that practice would be done soon. She’d worked tirelessly through her free periods to get caught up with her work so she could spend some alone time with her boyfriend that evening. Her attention was turned back to the fourth year who had asked her to clarify a concept.

She was busy leaning over and pointing to a section in the text, explaining it far too in depth when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist as someone kissed her on her cheek. 

“Hey, Hermione, I’m back!” came Ron’s cheery voice. 

Hermione was taken aback by the feel of him against her that her explanation was completely cut off. She still wasn’t used to having a boyfriend, let alone any public displays of affection. 

“I—oh, I wasn’t expecting you back this early, I’m—” Hermione knew she was mumbling and her cheeks were probably bright red, but any self consciousness vanished when Ron laughed and spun her around.

Her head tilted up to look at him. He was tall as it was, but his Quidditch boots seemed to make him even taller, so she had to crane her neck to get a good look at him. He was glistening in sweat and was quite muddy. She never quite understood how he managed to get dirty, since the game was played on brooms in the air…

Ron bent over to kiss her, and she stood up on her tiptoes to meet him halfway. Maybe it was a little less than halfway, she wasn’t really sure. She could only make herself so tall in an attempt to lessen the gap. He captured her lips with his and then leaned over to whisper in her ear. 

“I’m going to have a shower, then we can go for a walk before curfew if you want?”

Hermione nodded, not trusting her voice to answer for her. She saw his own ears turn red as he reached out and squeezed her hand while flashing her his adorable lopsided grin. A goofy smile had plastered her own face as she watched him walk away and head up the stairs to the boy’s dormitory. She hadn’t realized she’d drifted off into her own world until she heard a variety of chuckles from the students who were occupying the common room.

It wouldn’t do to have the other Gryffindors see her weakness. She was a prefect, after all, and needed to act like one in public. Hermione quickly refocused herself and resolved to finish up with the fourth year student so she could get ready for her alone time with Ron.


	37. I'm So Proud of You

Hermione watched as the entirety of Gryffindor house chanted ‘Weasley is our King’ and ‘Gryffindor!’ They were celebrating all the way up the hill back to school after the final match of the year. She decided to hang behind and wait for Ron to actually come out of the changing room. Things were much better between them now, even if things were still a bit awkward at times.

She was leaning against a tree as she watched the team begin to file out. Ginny caught her eye and indicated he was coming soon so she knew she hadn’t missed him. He finally exited the small building after what seemed like forever.

“Congratulations,” she called as she ran over to him.

Ron beamed at her when he saw she was waiting. “Thanks! I didn’t know you cared much for Quidditch,” he joked.

_ Not much, no. Just the person playing Keeper, _ she thought. Instead, Hermione shrugged. “I’m so proud of you! You were amazing today,” she said genuinely.

“Er—thanks,” he responded as his face flushed. “It wasn’t just me...everyone was on form.”

“I’m sorry, last time I checked you were the only one playing Keeper, unless I dozed off and missed when Ginny took over for a spell?” Hermione joked.

“Alright, alright,” he said, smiling. “Reckon Harry’ll be happy?”

“Did you just win the Quidditch Cup or not? Of course he’ll be happy! Everyone played so well. I guarantee next year you’ll be the team to beat.”

“Yeah, if Harry can stay out of detention,” Ron snorted.

Hermione giggled. “Yes, on top of everything else we have to do in our final year, we’ll have to keep him out of trouble so he doesn’t jeopardize quidditch.”

“How’s that different from any other year?” Ron asked seriously.

  
They made eye contact briefly before dissolving into a fit of laughter. 

“So, how long do we get to celebrate before we need to be responsible Prefects?”

Hermione was quiet for a moment. “Hmm, I don’t see any reason that we’d need to settle things as long as it doesn’t go too late.”

“Really?” Ron was surprised at how laid back she was being. 

“I know how to have fun, Ron,” she chided.

“So you’ll have a Butterbeer? Maybe even a shot of firewhiskey?” He cocked an eyebrow in anticipation of her response.

“I might be persuaded,” she said with a smirk.

“Is that a challenge?” Ron asked.

Flirting wasn’t exactly natural for Hermione, but she felt emboldened with the conversation. Things were continuing to look up with their friendship, and she hoped that maybe they were finally inching toward something more, which was why she decided to take the playful route with her response. 

“I guess you’ll have to wait and see.”

She didn’t catch the surprised and excited glance that Ron shot in her direction. Both were hopeful for what the after party might lead to. 


	38. I just want to see you happy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU where the canaries don't exist, and Ron, Hermione, and Lavender all act way more mature than 16 year olds do. Completely self indulgent. Was supposed to be fluff, but I made it angst. Oops.

Hermione closed the door and leaned against the door to the empty classroom. There wasn’t enough distance she could put between herself and the scene she’d just witnessed in the common room. She let the tears flow down her face as she tried to to come to terms with Ron kissing Lavender.

She was stupid to think the signs were pointing to something more between them. He was her best friend, and that was all they were meant to be. Why would Ron want plain old Hermione when he could have a girl as beautiful and as popular as Lavender?

She was wiping the tears from her eyes when the door opened, and the two people she wanted to see least in the world toppled into the space.

“Oops,” Lavender said as she backed right out from where she came from.

Ron didn’t immediately follow her. He stood there, frozen, looking at Hermione.

“Does she make you happy?” 

If Hermione hadn’t felt her vocal cords engage, she wouldn’t have believed she’d actually spoken. As much as it hurt, she had to know. 

“W-what?” Ron stuttered, looking at Hermione in confusion.

“I just want to see you happy. I thought that—nevermind. I clearly misread things. If she makes you happy, then I won’t stand in your way.”

Ron stood there, not offering anything in the way of a response, so Hermione sighed as she made her way around him. She didn’t know where she was going to go, but she couldn’t stay there. Pausing as she opened the door, she turned back to him once more.

“I thought you’d agreed to be my date, you know. For Slughorn’s party?” She shook her head. “I guess it doesn’t matter now.” Hermione turned and saw Lavender standing a few paces from her as she walked out of the room.

“Hermione, I—” Ron called, but Hermione kept walking. Her heart couldn’t handle any more right now.

“Wait,” she heard Lavender call. “You invited him to Slughorn’s party?”

Hermione nodded, not trusting her voice.

“And you said yes?” Lavender asked Ron. At least that’s what Hermione assumed, as she kept walking away.

“I—yeah,” she heard Ron say.

Hermione didn’t wait around for Ron’s decision when Lavender told him he needed to choose.


	39. Part 2 - I just want to see you happy

Hermione heard the door of the Prefect’s bathroom close behind her. It was wishful thinking, coming here, but that’s where her feet led her. It was a more private place with limited access. Only certain people could reach her. Okay, a certain person.

She decided that since she was here, she’d take a shower to try and wash away all the pain and hurt of the last week. Piling her hair on top of her head, she stepped into the cascading water and was comforted by its warmth.

The hope that he’d miraculously come find her was feeble. After the entire week of enduring his cold shoulder, for which she still had no reason why, there was no way he’d choose her. She forced herself to try and focus on something else, like finding a new date to the party. Granted, she had a month, but still.

She eventually stepped out of the water and dried off before getting dressed. Hermione applied a gentle drying charm to her hair, to get rid of any of the dampness from the spray of the shower. She sat on the bench to figure out what to do next. In order to go to the library, she’d have to go back to the raging party in the common room to get her things, and risk running into—

“Hermione? Are you in here?”

She hadn’t even heard the door open. What was Ron doing here, anyway? Shouldn’t he be snogging Lavender’s face off? Hermione knew she needed to face him, as much as she didn’t want to, so she opened the stall door and walked out.

“Yes,” she said simply. “Shouldn’t you be with—”

Ron didn’t let her finish that thought. “You make me happy.”

Hermione was taken aback. “What?”

“Er, didn’t you ask if Lavender made me happy? I mean, snogging was cool, but your question made me think, which sort of ruined the fun…” Ron trailed off.

“Oh, well sorry that I’m constantly ruining all your fun!” she said haughtily.

“No! That’s not what I—look, I know I’ve been a tosser this past week. I’m sorry. I let my row with Ginny get to me and I got mad all over again for something that shouldn’t matter anymore. I know I treated you like shite and I shouldn’t have. I do want to go to Slughorn’s party with you. If you still wanted me as your date,” Ron said as Hermione gaped at him.

She’d unpack the reasons why he was mad at her later. That didn’t seem quite as important now. Not compared to this. “But aren’t you with Lavender now?”

“No. She told me to choose, and I—well, I just know I’d be happier with you.”

_ This is all in my head. It’s all happening inside my head _ . “I—me? But you could have Lavender..” Hermione’s self doubt was creeping in again.

“Why? Did you want me to choose her?” Ron looked slightly hurt and crestfallen.

“No! It’s just that she’s popular and blonde and beautiful and I’m just…”

Ron had stepped forward so that he was now standing in front of her. “You. You’re you, and you’re who I fancy.”

Hermione simply stared at him. This was definitely a dream. It had to be. “Me?” she said faintly.

  
He responded with only a nod. They simply stared at each other, frozen until Hermione’s eyes glanced down at his lips. That was all the courage Ron needed to lean in and show her he meant what he said. Her hands settled on his shoulders as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

When he pulled away, Ron looked at her and said. “I choose you if you’ll have me.”

A smile escaped Hermione’s lips. “I will,” she said breathily before leaning in for more.


	40. Fancy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione and Ginny talk about attractive boys

“Are you over Harry, then?” Hermione shot Ginny a victorious smile as she watched her attempt to hide a smile behind Dean’s latest letter.

“For the moment, I am, yeah,” Ginny conceded.

Hermione chuckled. “What’s it like? Having a guy who’s blatantly obvious about fancying you?”

“Come off it, Hermione! You’re acting as though a bloke’s never fancied you,” Ginny said. When Hermione opened her mouth in defense, Ginny didn’t give her the chance. “Don’t even try to tell me Viktor doesn’t count! The poor guy sent you swoon-worthy letters all last summer, and throughout the better part of fifth year.”

“He’s all the way in Bulgaria. It wouldn’t have been practical,” Hermione said feebly.

Ginny laughed. “You’d be better off just admitting that your heart belongs to that gangly git upstairs, though I’ll never understand what you see in him.”

“It does not!” Hermione argued.

“Yeah? Then name another guy you’re attracted to,” Ginny knew she had her there.

Hermione’s face turned bright red. “Oh, um, well—AnthonyGoldsteinisn’tterribletolookat,” she mumbled.

“That Ravenclaw in your year? You really go for the tall, gangly blokes, don’t you?” Ginny teased.

Hermione tossed a pillow at her head. “And you go for specky gits.”

“Careful, now, you’re starting to sound a bit too much like my dear brother,” Ginny warned.

“Don’t judge my fancy and I won’t judge yours,” Hermione smirked. 

“It’s a shame that we’re more emotionally mature than boys our age, isn’t it?” Ginny lamented.

Hermione sighed. Ginny was completely right. “Maybe that’s why the prospect of dating anyone isn’t appealing to me.”

“If you didn’t think about it so much and just went with someone for a snog, you might actually find dating enjoyable,” Ginny reckoned.

“Is that what you do?”

“Sure doesn’t hurt. It’s quite fun, actually. Sneaking around the castle, hoping you won’t get caught…”

‘La la la, my prefect ears are pretending I can’t hear anything.”

“Don’t knock it ‘til you try it, Hermione.”

“I did. Once.”

“Wait, what?”

“Well, I tried to. Viktor and I didn’t get much past a few kisses.”

“Ugh, Hermione! You had an international quidditch star in the palm of your hands and you gave it all away for what? Your fifteen year old idea of love?”

“It’s over and done with now, so it won’t do to agonize over the ‘what could have beens,’” Hermione rolled her eyes.

“I’m just saying, maybe you should maybe follow your own advice. Come on to Anthony, see what happens. It might make someone else wake up,” Ginny waggled her eyebrows.

“I’ll think about it. Now, don’t you have a letter to respond to?”


End file.
